Bitacora
by Full Metal Dark
Summary: Madigan Scott Asher es un destacado detective de la policia. quien debera resolver algunos casos relacionados con el equipo rocket almenos eso parecia ser.
1. Cuando todo Comenzo

Bitácora

Capitulo Uno.

29 de junio año 1996.

llevare a cabo esta bitácora, detallando las actividades de cada día.

Soy Madigan Scott Asher, tengo 28 años y soy detective del departamento de policía de Ciudad Azulona en la famosa región de Kanto. llevo 6 años de servicio y hace 3 recibí el asenso, soy uno de los Detectives mas Jóvenes del departamento .

como obtuve el asenso? después de cumplir con los requisitos generales y aprobar en forma satisfactoria las pruebas de eficiencia y las pruebas físicas. Poco después fui postulado para el puesto y lo que impulso mi carrera fue la detención de miembros del equipo rocket y algunos días después, gracias a la confesión de los rockets bajo custodia fue posible la detención de un gran contrabando de pokemon proveniente de jotho, que varios rocket intentaban infiltrar por la ruta 17 que conecta ciudad Fucsia y Ciudad Azulona que pensamos serian premios para el casino, pero nunca obtuvimos pruebas contundentes.

gane algunas condecoraciones y antes de cumplir el tercer año de servicio me otorgaron el asenso

Así frenamos las Actividades de los rocket por algún tiempo, pero aun así tenemos algunos reportes de pokemon desaparecidos y medallas robas pero, por el momento La oficial Jenny y la división bajo su cargo se encarga del asunto.

Bien ahora después de escribir un rato es ahora de trabajar, acabo de recibir una llamada del Jefe de este departamento Tracey West, un Hombre dedicado a su trabajo, buen tipo amigable pero solo fuera de servicio, como dije antes... dedicado a su trabajo.

Bien no lo haré esperar mas sino me dará un largo sermón. Hay veces en las que parece mas un papá gruñón que un jefe de policía

Parece que hoy será un largoooo día... resumiré esto lo mas posible...

Eran cerca de las doce horas cuando llegue a la oficina del jefe West. solamente se encontraba a el...después de un corto saludo me explico la situación la cual es la siguiente:

un nuevo elemento recientemente transferido. El cual seria mi nuevo compañero.

Bien pero donde esta el? –le dije- ansioso por conocer a la criatura desafortunada que formaría equipo conmigo

Y mire al jefe West, parecía complacido de que aceptara sin protestas pero ...su sonrisa bastante inusual... me indico que... o se estaba riendo de mi porque tenia una mancha de café en la camisa o se traía entre manos algo que por supuesto tal vez no me resultara agradable.

Correcto, me alegro que no tengas quejas –me dijo- parecía divertido de la situación

estará aquí en unos minutos –finalizo mirando su reloj de pared para finalmente tomar asiento-

Tan pronto como el jefe se colocó en su cómoda silla tocaron la puerta y escuche una fina y linda voz pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Una vez abierta la puesta pude ver a la dueña de la dulce voz, una mujer joven de unos 26 años, tenia el cabello castaño, corto a la altura de la barbilla y algo mas largo en la posterior de su cabeza, ojos Azules y tez blanca, abreviando, realmente Hermosa pero afortunadamente lo disimule bastante bien.

Scott cierra la boca –me dijo el jefe West en voz baja - porque si tu baba ensucia mi piso tendrás que limpiarlo por un mes me oíste?

Esta bien... ¬ - fue mi única Respuesta. Mientras tanto la hermosa mujer nos miraba de forma curiosa y con una leve sonrisa dibujada es sus labios

Buenos días jefe West, detective –saludo amablemente- soy la detective Adnette, Ciel adnett –hablo presentándose-

Buenos días detective adnett me alegro que este aquí, esta persona de aquí es El detective Madigan Scott Asher y será su nuevo compañero.

Recién transferida y ya eh sido asignada a alguien tan pronto? –dijo girándose hacia mi posición- mucho gusto detective espero que nos llevemos bien. Finalizo con una gran sonrisa

Y bien Scott no vas a decir nada? –me cuestiono West-

No te preocupes te aseguro que nos llevaremos bien –fue lo único que dije- realmente no esperaba que mi nuevo compañera fuera tan Hermosa al menos a mi parecer, ya saben lo que dicen, "La belleza esta en los ojos de quien la mira"

Bien Scott – dijo West- lleva a la señorita Ciel a su nuevo escritorio que desafortunadamente para ella esta justamente al lado del tuyo, espero que no lo hayas invadido aun...

Jefe me ofende... como fue a pensar que lo estoy ocupando? Que cree que soy?- Dije aparentando indignación-

Un Holgazán, Ahora retírate y haz lo que te ordene -finalizo- la contestación del jefe provoco una leve risita de parte de Ciel

Ok...-fue lo único que conteste- salí de inmediato seguido de mi nueva compañera

Muy bien nueva compañera estas son las reglas-dije en tono serio-primero. yo te llamare Ciel y tu me llamaras Scott o madigan de acuerdo, no me gustan los formalismos.

Segundo. Te la diré cuándo se me ocurra esta bien?

Señor si Señor-dijo en tono divertido siguiéndome el juego-

Ok una vez establecidas la reglas, te explicare un poco como esta organizada la estación, el área de celdas, los vestidores, el área de los pokemon policía y la puerta de acceso al estacionamiento esta en lo que podríamos llamar el sótano.

En la planta baja o sea donde esta la entrada y salida principal , están los baños, elevadores, la recepción, sala de reuniones, sala de prensa etc.

En el segundo piso se encuentran cada uno de los departamentos. el de robos, el de investigación, el de homicidios Etc. Y es donde nos encontramos.

El tercer piso esta constituido por sala de interrogatorios, salón de evidencias, la Armería y Habitaciones.

Te quedo claro?.

Si, al menos eso creo –me contesto con una risita nerviosa-

Ya aprenderás, bueno ahora vayamos a nuestra área de trabajo, ya es hora de ensuciarnos las manos.

Si -me contesto sonriente-

Mas tarde...

Después de la explicación y un breve recorrido ala estación y de tener que limpiar y quitar mis cosas del escritorio de Ciel... cosa que me llevo cerca de una hora. En punto de la una de la tarde salimos para trabajar en el caso que ya tenia asignado, el cual consistía en vigilar una casa; propiedad de un tipo llamado Mark Walling, que según informes de los vecinos, gente sospechosa entra y sale a todas horas, siendo mas frecuente la actividad por la noche. Creemos que se trata de un punto de reunión del equipo rocket.

Así fue como partimos rumbo a la casa de walling y permanecimos hay durante cerca de tres horas. hablamos por un lapso de hora y media para conocernos un poco mejor, sobre cualquier cosa, música, comida nada fuera de lo normal y tampoco nada personal(y cada vez mas me convenzo de que nos llevaremos bien). después permanecimos en silencio escuchando la radio del auto-patrulla y antes de quedarme dormido, decidí salir e investigar, un acto muy imprudente eh de agregar por lo que aconteció después...

Continuara...

eh aqui el primer capituloy espero que sea de su agrado.esta historia es la Precuela De otra de mis historias (la cual estoy mejorando) pero adin de cuentas es Mi primer Fic asi que porfavor dejen su opinion y disculpen las faltas de ortografia


	2. A Graceful Evening

Bitácora

Capitulo Dos

antes de quedarme dormido, decidí salir e investigar, un acto muy imprudente eh de agregar por lo que aconteció después...

bien espérame aquí voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas-dije- ya tenia toda la disposición de salir pero me dio la impresión de que mi respuesta no fue del agrado de ciel, no se por que.

¡Congélate hay mismo! No muevas ni un músculo-me dijo- vaya no pensé que sus lindas facciones pudieran mostrar semejante mirada por un momento me preocupé. Pensé que me golpearía con un mazo o algo y además me pareció que su cabeza se hacia muy grande, para mi que es bipolar. Por lo que hice lo que me ordeno. Así que me quede quieto y le dije.

Oye solo formulare unas preguntas y si no encuentro nada sospechoso nos vamos. Así de simple de acuerdo?.

Asi de simple? No creo que sea prudente-contesto-

Anda si?-le dije mirándola con ojos grandes y llorosos- creo que eh visto demasiada televisión.

Esta bien muévete...-contesto – por el tono de voz que tenia, creo que no estaba muy convencida sobre esto. Pero estoy seguro que ni ella ni yo creeríamos estar mas tiempo en un auto sin nada mas que hacer.

Así se habla! Ese es el espíritu, solamente mantente expectante por si algo ocurre ok? --fue lo único que dije-, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa, pero creo que ni lo noto solo miraba al frente tenia la cara un poco roja. Supongo que la hice enojar mas le lo que parecía. En fin soy un torpe sin remedio

Salí no sin antes estirarme un poco. Después de alistar mi P229 estuviera cargada y el Silenciador ajustado me aproximé a la entrada.

Entonces toque la puerta... y mientras esperaba a que alguien me atendiera observe a los transeúntes. Algunos de ellos con algún pokemon, quizá entrenadores, tal vez rumbo al gimnasio de la ciudad y me llamo la atención un entrenador con gorra y un pikachu, es raro que algún entrenador mantenga a su pokemon fuera de la pokebola debe estimarlo mucho...

Que se le ofrece? -escuche una voz-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un joven. Cuando lo mire, parecía nervioso, aquel sujeto en verdad era joven, unos 19 años yo estimo.

Buenas tardes-salude- soy el detective Asher de la policía de ciudad azulona

en q-que puedo a-ayudarle-me contesto tartamudeando- vaya este tipo de verdad esta nervioso que se traerá entre manos?

Cual es su nombre?-pregunte-

Rick collins –contesto ásperamente-

Bien rick solo vengo a hacer unas preguntas tenemos informes de que en esta residencia es muy frecuentada por gente de dudosa moral (jaja siempre quise decir eso) cosa que pone nerviosos a los vecinos. Dígame son alguna clase de club o algo relacionado?

No, lo siento detective -contesto-

de acuerdo, entonces si no le importa... por favor explíqueme porque hay gente que entre y sale a cualquier hora-le dije en tono serio- y fue cuando ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. di un paso al frente y el tipo saco una pistola nueve milímetros Berretta.

Aquel chico sudaba mucho y su mano derecha con que apuntaba a mi cabecita temblaba eso era peligroso y fue cuando me pregunte que estaba haciendo Ciel.

Porque siempre tienen que hacer todo tan difícil? –le dije alzando las manos- sabes chico apuntar con un arma de fuego a un oficial de policía es un delito grave. Porque no bajas el Arma?

Cállate y no te muevas o si no... el chico no pudo terminar su amenaza porque simplemente recibió un potente disparo certero en el hombro derecho que lo hizo retroceder.

Y entonces vi a mi salvadora Ciel empuñando una potente

Desert Eagle, vaya que esa cosa era potente. Examine al chico el cual seguía con vida pero comenzó a perder sangre.

Madigan eres un idiota casi te matan esta es tu idea de "así de simple" –me grito Ciel- ten mas cuidado pedazo de ... Y siguió por un rato mas.

Vaya que te quiere –dijo rick desde el suelo- oh casi olvidaba al pobre chico.

Ciel luego me sigues confesando tu amor, por ahora llama refuerzos y una ambulancia. Voy a entrar –le ordene- bien si su cuidador estaba armado entonces no tiene nada que ver con los rockets. Ellos rara vez usan armas.

Una vez dentro de la casa, revise la sala la cual estaba vacía al igual que el baño, el comedor y la cocina. si había alguien mas debía estar subiendo las escaleras, en el primer piso de la vivienda. Pronto me coloque al pie de la escalera cuando escuche al ciel detrás de mi.

Scott los refuerzos y la ambulancia vienen en camino -me dijo-

Valla ahora si soy scott? –le dije en tono divertido- aunque no era momento para hacer bromas

Cállate quieres? Luego hablamos ahora a trabajar. -termino-

Muy bien tu eres la jefa -respondí-

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras y bang! Un disparo paso cerca de mi... y el atacante corrió para ocultarse

Oye Ciel estas bien? -grite-

estoy bien. Ahora vamos por ese Maldito.-contesto-

Como digas...

Termine de subir las escaleras. Cerca, había un cuarto abierto que al parecer estaba vació. Continué moviéndome y de una alcoba continua salió un sujeto con una nueve milímetros. Mi reacción fue apresurada y unos cuantos disparos en las piernas lo detuvieron haciéndolo soltar el arma la cual arroje lejos. Necesitábamos a ese desgraciado vivo, ya saben por eso de que podría brindar información útil .

Mientras Ciel examina al hombre caído mire en el interior de una habitación completamente vacía salvo por una estantería con artículos para entrenadores, entre ellos pokebolas de color morado y blanco con una U amarrilla.

Vaya este debe ser el cargamento que fue robado del centro comercial hace una semana, pero ese no es mi caso...

Oye scott le pregunte al tipo que cuantas mas personas hay aquí y dijo que en total son 4 el chico de la puerta, el mismo y otros dos.

A si? y como le hiciste para que soltara la sopa? –le cuestione-

Simple-respondió- presione el cañón de mi arma contra su Herida

Eres muy sutil eh?... bueno tu ve revisa la terraza yo terminare con las demás habitaciones-finalicé poniéndome en acción-

Solo faltaban unas cuantas estancias y cada una tenia mas artículos robados. Posteriormente solo restaba una habitación y la abrí lentamente y lo que encontré no me agrado mucho.

Muere maldito–grito apuntando con una escopeta- el infeliz estaba a punto de dispararme y solo tuve una salida.

... -sin decir nada tire del gatillo disparando en la cabeza- después solo escuche a alguien aproximarse.

Scott en la azotea había otro sujeto pero logro huir y... – ciel guardo repentinamente silencio- estas bien? No te hirió?

Eh? Infortunadamente para el no...-le dije-

Y escuche las sirenas de las patullas, por fin algo de refuerzos, solo que algo tarde

Bueno hora de hacer un reporte creo que al jefe no le va a gustar mucho.

Horas mas tarde en la en la estación.

Scott acaso te das cuenta de lo que provocaste? Un muerto dos heridos un prófugo, entre otras. Solo tenias que vigilar... pero bueno tu y tu compañera resolvieron dos casos pero aun así tendré que darte un pequeño castigo por desobedecer las indicaciones.

Castigo...-suspire- que no me rebaje a patrullero, que no me rebaje a patrullero, que no me rebaje a patrullero, que no me rebaje a patrullero

Bien serás patrullero a pie por una semana y te presento a tu compañero mientras tanto...-dijo sacando una pokebola- tómala

Si scott tómala-me animo ciel- creo que mejor dicho disfruta de mi desgracia.

La tome y la arroje para ver que pokemon seria... y como era de suponerse... un Growlithe

Hay que lindura-dijo Ciel- si claro como ella no tendrá que cargar con esto.

Bien scott empiezas mañana así que buena suerte-dijo West– y no olvides planchar bien el uniforme.

...-no es justo pensé-

bien creo que te veras muy bien en ese lindo uniforme de tonalidades azules y con el gorro-dijo Ciel- vaya creo que eh perdido esta vez

bien nuevo amigo regresa-dije devolviendo al pokemon a su pokemaleta -bueno jefe me retiro a casa...

no olvides pasar a saludar mañana patrullero Asher –me dijo burlonamente- y tendrá que disculparme detective Ciel, primer día de trabajo y ya se quedo sin compañero temporalmente, pero estoy seguro que se encontrara bien.

No hay problema jefe-respondió-

Un rato mas tarde

Bien me voy a casa quieres que te lleve? –le cuestione-

No es necesario scott vivo cerca-fue la respuesta de Ciel-

Bien entonces nos vemos mañana –me despedí- es ahora de ir a casita

Ok asta mañana -dijo Ciel rumbo a la salida principal- yo por mi lado me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Y ese fue mi nefasto día, bien ahora tengo que preparar la cena para mi y mi nuevo camarada. Me pregunto... le gustara el arroz recalentado de ayer?.

Continuara...

Nota del autor:

eh aqui el capitulo dos espero que sea de su agrado y entre otras cosas, incluire AAML entre otros y quiero dar gracias a julian manesy HaldamirElf por leer mi historia realmente gracias


	3. Blaze

Bitácora

Capitulo Tres.

Me levante temprano como de costumbre. 6:00 AM. Después de mi Baño matutino me puse a preparar el desayuno para Growlithe y yo el cual tendríamos que compartir porque no eh ido de compras.

Una vez listo, Growlithe y yo devoramos todo... cuando terminamos eran en punto de las 7:00 Am y como mi turno empieza a las 8:00 tenia algo de tiempo de sobra así que a planchar mi viejo uniforme me dije.

Una vez planchado me encontré con el pequeño problema que me quedaba ajustado...

Vaya esto esta un poco ajustado. Debe ser por mis grandes músculos no crees Growlithe?-le pregunte-

Growlithe... Grow-me respondio-

Que? Que me ajusta por que estoy Gordo?-le dije- me pregunto desde cuando hablo en pokemon.

Grow -asintió-

Con que esas tenemos eh...-le dije poniendo una cara sombría- y la reacción de Growlithe fue correr por su vida...

Ven aquí bola de pelos... jamás le digas a un atractivo oficial de policía que esta gordo!- le dije comenzando a perseguirlo- y cuando dije "atractivo" me dio la impresión de que se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Unos minutos mas tarde...

Lo que antes era un departamento limpio y ordenado ahora parece zona de guerra. Como si una bomba de gran tamaño hubiese detonado...

Muy bien Growlithe si vamos a jugar al córrele que te alcanzo... hagámoslo fuera de casa ok? –le dije-

Growlithe –asintió estando de acuerdo-

Bueno es hora de ir a trabajar -dije- después limpiamos esto, y si hay oportunidad le pedimos ayuda a Ciel no crees? –esto ultimo en tono malicioso-

Growl –respondió con el mismo tono-

Mas tarde en la estación de policía

Bien Grow Grow hemos -le dije a Growlithe- ahora regresa a tu pokebola

pero apenas Growlithe había entrado completamente a la pokebola, escuche algo que me dejaría marcado de por vida.

Que lindo trasero! -escuche una linda voz femenina- ese pantalón ajustado te queda bien!

Ciel! Que haces aquí, no deberías estar...digamos...mmm... trabajando?- le dije- solamente era el segundo día de conocernos y ya me tiene la confianza suficiente como para opinar sobre mi trasero...

llegue mas temprano solo para verte y realmente valió la pena...-me dijo burlonamente-

suspire hondamente pensando en que seria otro largo día. Pero como soy un patrullero le pediré al jefe un vehículo adecuado. No me apetece caminar todo el día, quizás una de las moto patrullas de la oficial Jenny.

Bueno ya que estas aquí acompáñame a ver al viejo West -le pregunte-

Ok –me respondió con una dulce sonrisa-

Una vez llegando a la oficina del jefe toque a la puerta y segundos después escuchamos la voz del jefe permitiéndonos pasar.

Buenos días patrullero Asher, detective Ciel -nos saludo- creo que esta de buen humor

Buenos días -respondimos al unísono-

Jefe cuales son mis ordenes?-le pregunte- mientras mas rápido comience mas rápido me podré ir a casa. Pensé

Bien scott patrullaras el área del centro comercial-me dijo- asi que podrás usar uno de los vehículos. Concluyo

Gracias jefe. Pero dígame donde esta ese vehículo -pregunte-

En aquel lugar-dijo señalando simplemente un rincón de su oficina-

Una bicicleta?-dijo Ciel sorprendida-

Así es. Bueno scott tómala y comienza tus rondas en este instante-me ordeno- y espero que así aprendas a no desobedecer

Lo tenia planeado desde un principio no es cierto? -le cuestione-

Así es –dijo riendo un poco- además no tenemos mas vehículos disponibles y puesto que eres uniformado, no puedes usar el tuyo

Ok..-le dije-

Piénsalo de esta manera scott, por un lado harás ejercicio y por el otro no tienes otra opción-dijo Ciel- bueno al menos intenta animarme...

De acuerdo, bueno me voy-dije resignadamente saliendo con la bicicleta y seguido por Ciel-

Una vez fuera de la oficina de West me despedí de Ciel para dirigirme hacia la salida principal. Ya en la calle me prepare para montar la "bici-patrulla"

Será mejor que comience...-dije hablando solo-

Y así comencé a moverme hacia mi destino. Luego recordé el largo tramo entre la estación de policía y el centro comercial. durante el trayecto maldije un poco a West y me prometí no desobedecer las ordenes a menos que sea muy necesario.

Me tomo casi una hora y media llegar al centro comercial y una vez hay decidí tomar un pequeño descanso. fue cuando recordé que no estaba solo en esta tarea así que lancé la pokebola de Growlithe y una vez que este salió por completo le hable:

Bien Growlithe si yo tengo que sufrir con la bicicleta entonces tu caminaras-le dije-

Growlithe-asintió no muy de acuerdo-

Despreocúpate, solamente daremos vueltas alrededor del centro comercial por algunas horas luego buscaremos algo de comer estas de acuerdo? –le pregunte-

Growlithe -asintió-

Ese es el espíritu! Bien pongámonos en marcha -le dije comenzando a pedalear de nueva cuenta-

Después de horas de dar vueltas al perímetro del C.C. (Centro comercial) decidí que ya era hora de descansar así que me desparrame en una banca cercana, mirando el claro y despejado cielo azul disfrutando de la fresca brisa que soplaba lentamente en aquel momento.

El jefe tenia razón eres un ocioso y holgazán -escuche la voz de la siempre dulce Ciel desde su auto-

Vaya a que debemos la visita-le pregunte-

Bien pues les traje algo de comida –dijo alegremente-

Me incorpore y me senté correctamente y ella se coloco junto a mi aun sonriendo

En verdad? Gracias –le dije regalándole una sonrisa como un gesto de gratitud-

Eh no fue nada...-me dijo-estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Y me pareció extravagantemente bella en esos momentos.

Bien scott esto es tuyo y esto para Growlithe -dijo- dándome a mí un poco de comida rápida y de Psydocnal´s y a Growlithe comida pokemon.

Y bien como va el caso del fugitivo de la propiedad Walling?-le pregunte-

No muy bien, aunque gracias al testimonio de Rick collins obtuvimos datos para identificar al fugitivo y después de revisar la base de datos adquirimos la fotografía del sujeto, nombre, dirección entre otros datos -respondió-

Oh, un gran avance no?-le dije-

Claro, pero cuando fui a investigar el domicilio lo encontré completamente desvalijado, lo que demuestra que escapo lo mas rápido que pudo.-comento-

Vaya sujeto... inteligente eh de agregar, sabia que lo buscarían en su casa así que huyo. Asimismo que supongo que es tu obligación capturarlo no?

Si...pero no tengo pistas, pero ya me las apañare, bueno si me disculpas tengo que continua la investigación-dijo poniéndose de pie-

De acuerdo y gracias por la comida. Después te invitare yo de acuerdo? —le dije-

Me parece bien. Nos vemos luego-dijo subiendo a su auto para luego ponerse en marcha-

Por lo que Growlithe y yo términos de comer, recogimos la basura y la depositamos en un bote

Bien te parece si comenzamos de nuevo a dar vueltas al C.C.? Esta ves en sentido contrario que tal?

Growlithe –asintió- poco después el Pokémon de fuego emitió un sonido alertándome de algo

Es el chico otra vez?-le pregunte-

Grow -me dijo asintiendo –

Antes de descansar, mientras patrullábamos notamos que un chico de no mas de 14 años, con lentes, complexión delgada y cabello negro alborotado. entraba y salía del C.C. constantemente quizá solo visita a algún familiar, alguno de sus padres tal vez, pero si esto continua durante los próximos días tendrá que preguntarle algunas cosas.

al segundo día de mi castigo el jefe me cambio la bici-patrulla por una Moto-patrulla sin embargo los días transcurrían con la misma rutina, vigilábamos, vigilábamos, vigilábamos Ciel nos traía algo de comer vigilábamos, vigilábamos, vigilábamos etc

al séptimo día y ultimo día de mi condena tome la iniciativa de preguntarle al chico que tanto hacia al entrar y salir constantemente del C.C. note que llevaba un pokebola en un cinturón para entrenador Pokémon y una pequeña mochila, pero no recibí respuesta pues comenzó a correr.

oye chico espera –le dije- cuando me disponía a alcanzarlo la voz de Ciel me detuvo.

Scott, Growlithe les traja la comida esta vez la prepare yo. traje arroz entre otras cosas -dijo felizmente-

Arroz! Me encanta el arroz –le dije olvidándome completamente del chico, puede esperar me dije-

Me dio una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo blanco y mientras comía le pregunte sobre el caso y me respondió que:

No eh obtenido pistas sobre su paradero, solo que planea robar una tienda de artículos para entrenadores-dijo-

Que mala pata no? Pero no te preocupes, mañana seré reintegrado a mis labores.-le dije sonriendo-

Eso espero, mira esta es la foto del sujeto. Su nombre es Terence foster y como puedes ver es un hombre de no mas de 40 años, Delgado, calvo, ojos negros y nariz grande...

Mientras la escuchaba note que un tipo vestido de negro y con las mismas características, salía del C.C con una gran bolsa negra también y mi impulso de idiotez me llevo de la mano a gritar su nombre:

Oye! Terence Foster!-grite- el aludido volteo confundido y la reacción de Ciel no se hizo esperar.

Eres Tu! -grito- estas bajo arresto!. Al oir esto foster comenzó con la graciosa huida

Como Ciel se levanto bruscamente tiro toda mi comida...

Ay... mi arroz...-dije-

Madigan, Idiota! Luego lloras por la comida! Foster se escapa-diciendo esto salió tras el-

Ok voy tras de ti -dije comenzando a correr también- Growlithe alcanza al pelón -le ordene-

Growlithe rápidamente gano terreno. Foster al notar que era seguido por el Pokémon acelero su trote y en su desesperación por huir el ladrón comenzó a arrojarle objetos de su bolsa, los cueles Growlithe esquivo con facilidad asta que una roca rojiza parecida a un cristal logro golpearlo y en aquel momento sucedió algo que no había presenciado en mis 28 años de vida. Growlithe comenzó a brillar y aumentar de tamaño y si lo que vi en Discovery Pokechannel era verdad se trataba de una evolución.

Arcanine... –dije- porque intuyo que estoy en problemas?

Entonces sucedió que Arcanine se abalanzo sobre un foster mas que sorprendido por el tamano del Pokémon que en verdad es grande asta podría montar en el.

Una vez inmovilizado y esposado lo llevamos a la estación para tomar su declaración y que se dictamine una sentencia. Por lo que a mi respecta el caso estaba cerrado y pronto regresaría a mi cargo por lo que Ciel y yo nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de West ya que este nos ya al enterarse de nuestra captura.

Ya dentro de la oficina West empezó a hablar.

Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos por resolver este caso, buen trabajo y scott mas te vale no volver a infringir las ordenes, estamos de acuerdo?

Si-fue mi única respuesta-

Ahora pasando a otro pequeño asunto llamado Arcanine, que vamos a hacer con el podrían decirme? Es muy grande para seguir en servicio y es una pena porque hace una semana entro a la escuadrón de Pokémon policía y como te culpo de todo a ti scott... que te parece si te haces cargo de el?

Me parece bien –fue mi respuesta-

Estas seguro scott?-Ciel me pregunto y West solo me miraba expectante

Claro! Me encanta esa bola de pelos además cuando era niño nunca pude tener un Pokémon. mi padre quería que fuera medico u abogado.

Bien ya que estamos de acuerdo pueden retirarse y siéntanse libres de tomarse el día libre mañana.

Muy bien jefe nos vemos-le dije y salí rápidamente-

Adiós jefe-escuche a Ciel a mis espaldas-

Después de la conversación me despedí de Ciel nuevamente y salí a terminar mi turno. aproveche para buscar a aquel chico pero no lo volví a ver. quizá mañana que tengo el día libre tenga mas suerte... además tengo que venir de compras, pues ya no tengo nada que comer... Arcanine y yo tendremos que cenar fuera esta noche.

mi turno estaba por terminar así que es hora de volver a la estación. El recorrido en la moto-patrulla fue calmado, Arcanine seguía dentro de su pokebola, merecía descansar después de todo el ajetreo del arresto de foster.

Cuando volví a la estación, guarde la motocicleta y fui directo a mi auto, tome una muda de ropa que traje para este dic en especifico, no me apetecía traer por mas tiempo el uniforme así que fui hacia los vestidores. Me puse mi ropa la cual era un pantalón formal negro y una camisa igualmente negra, tal vez mi forma de vestir no sea la mas adecuada pero así me eh sentido muy cómodo los últimos 10 años.

Doble y guarde el uniforme en una bolsa y después me mire en un pequeño espejo que había el la habitación. Me acomode un poco mi alborotado cabello castaño. Recuerdo que pensé que tenia que cortarme un poco el cabello.

Cuando termine salí a buscar a Ciel pero me dijeron que ya había salido. así que me fui al estacionamiento. Aborde mi auto y me dirigí a casa pero antes compre algo de comer en el camino. Una vez ahí Arcanine y yo comimos y después me dedique a escribir lo que sucedió en la semana como patrullero.

Bien será mejor que duerma, mañana tendremos que buscar al chico del centro comercial así que Arcanine acomódate donde quepas.

Continuara...

Nota de autor:

lamento el retraso y quiero agradecer a las personas que me escriben reviews (ya saben quienes son ) ojala que sea de su agrado, un que intento ponerle humor no se si lo estoy logrando. el proximo cap estara listo pronto. nos vemos luego (o leemos)


	4. When the sky is clear

Bitácora

Capitulo Cuatro.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 Am. Hace algunas horas que estoy en mi auto. buscando en las calles y los alrededores del centro comercial sin resultado alguno, aquel día estaba resplandeciente, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba enteramente despejado mostrando su hermoso color azul. aun así tenia una sensación extraña que me mantenía inquieto, no sabría como describirlo, sabia que tenia que encontrar a aquel chiquillo. Quizás si remedio este asunto aquella molestia se vaya o tal vez por fin sucedió y me volví loco o.

Posteriormente y luego de un rato de no obtener resultado alguno, busque donde estacionar mi auto y comencé la búsqueda a pie. Por lo que entre al centro comercial, y puesto que aquel niño tenia la pinta de ser entrenador me encamine concretamente a la sección de entrenadores. Tenia la corazonada de que encontraría algo útil y de no ser así tendría que buscar piso por piso y departamento por departamento.

tome el ascensor y apreté el botón que me llevaría al tercer piso y después de un corto lapso llegue a la sección de entrenadores.

Estaba de suerte en esos momentos. después de unos minutos de platica con uno de los encargados, Adquirí información valiosa de aquel trabajador. me comento el porque, el infante realizaba frecuentes visitas al centro comercial. La razón era sencilla, solamente vendía algunos objetos de uso frecuente entre los entrenadores. Pokebolas, pociones, antídotos eran lo mas frecuente y que, de vez en cuando vendía objetos de mayor valor como proteínas y pokebolas de la serie Ultraball.

Y dime ¿sabes de donde saca esos objetos? -pregunte- _de algún lugar tiene que obtenerlos._

No lo se, pero sospecho que tal vez sean robados, aunque no puedo asegurarlo, aun así no se obtiene mucho dinero de la venta de objetos puesto que nosotros compramos los objetos a la mitad del precio original. –fue su respuesta-

Después de agradecerle por la información, me retire hacia el ascensor, y una vez adentro, presione el botón que me llevaría rumbo a la planta baja. En aquellos momentos reflexione un poco. Ya tenia respuesta a la duda que me aquejaba pero aun así necesitaba oírlo de la boca del protagonista del problema... ¿cuál es su razón? Simplemente quería saberlo. Tal vez me estoy metiendo en lo que no me importa pero aquella extraña sensación me incitaba a persistir en aquel asunto

Ya en tierra firme, camine rumbo a la salida topándome con quien había estado buscando arduamente. Lo mas gracioso de la situación fue la reacción de sorpresa enmarcada ampliamente en su juvenil en su rostro.

Hola chiquillo... eh estado buscando desde hace un rato -le dije sonriendo- al parecer me reconoció y_ no estaba tan feliz de verme._

Ehhh...-solamente balbuceo y quiso emprender la huida pero lo tome por el cuello de su camisa– _que quisiera huir por segunda ocasión me parece muy sospechoso._

Descuida niño solo quiero preguntarte algo. como sabrás soy policía así que no tienes porque inquietarte esta bien?

e-esta bien p-pero no tardara mucho cierto?-me pregunto tartamudeando un poco-

se encontraba notablemente nervioso. Caminamos asta la banca donde comía durante mi tiempo de patrullero y tomamos asiento, me encanta ese pequeño espacio: es fresco, tranquilo y lo mas importante, tenia la privacidad necesaria para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Bien chico mi nombre es Scott ¿pero dime cual es tu nombre?-pregunte-

Soy Andrew Lockfield –respondió un poco mas tranquilo-

Bien Andrew, no te quitare mucho tiempo. como te dije anteriormente solo quiero preguntarte algunos cosas así que comenzare esta bien? Recuerda que mentirle a un policía es ilegal –le dije sonriendo un poco. Se que presionarlo de esa manera no estaba bien pero quería escuchar la verdad-

Esta bien...-fue su única respuesta-

Correcto. Ahora dime ¿porque huiste de mi ayer?-pregunte-

Bien -comenzó a hablar y sus ojos denotaban tristeza-

Solamente soy un simple entrenador, nací en esta ciudad tengo 14 años, soy hijo único, cuando nací mis padres me abandonaron con mi abuelo materno y desaparecieron. mi abuelo me cuido bien aunque vivíamos muy sencillamente en una casucha en los barrios pobres de la ciudad, el abuelo siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerme y hace aproximadamente un año el abuelo murió por causas naturales pero me dejo su casita y un poco de dinero.

llore mucho y después de eso solo quería estar solo y luego encontré a aipom mi Pokémon y aunque no tenia una pokebola se quedo a mi lado.

Después me dedique a buscar objetos y venderlos para tener dinero y aipom fue muy útil para eso y la razón de porque me escape fue porque aipom tomo unas proteínas sin que el encargado lo notara y

Pensé que podría venderlas después y cuando usted me hablo creí que se habían dado cuenta

Realmente no sabia que contestar o que decir para hacerle sentir mejor y lo único que hice fue revolverle el cabello suavemente.

Bueno niño eso ya no te preocupes por eso ahora...bueno ya arreglado el asunto... vamos a comer algo, tienes hambre cierto?-pregunte sonriendo un poco-

Si pero...-respondio dudoso –

No hay problema niño ya invitare todo, ahora vamos a Psydocnal´s te parece bien?-pregunte-

Esta bien, de todas formas usted va a pagar todo-respondio mucho mas animado-

Ese es el espíritu niño. Ahora en marcha vayamos al ashermovil!-dije animadamente levantando mi puño al aire-

Jajaja -comenzó a reírse-

Hacerlo reír fue lo mejor que había hecho en todo el día, no tenia la menor intención de dejarlo solo, pero no tenia la menor idea de que debía hacer, de momento me olvidare de esto. Después de caminar al auto y luego de algunos minutos llegamos al tan mencionado Psydocnal´s , entramos, tomamos una mesa y le pedí que esperara en lo que yo pedía la comida, poco después regrese y mientras comíamos le hablaba sobre Arcanine y me escuchaba atentamente y parecía entretenido.

Pero aquel niño hizo algo que me partió un poco el corazón. Aquella acción fue: guardar comida discretamente en su pequeña mochila a lo que pregunte el porque de dicha tarea y un poco nervioso me respondio que era para una amiga que vivía en su pequeña casa.

Asi que vive contigo.-pregunte- acaso es tu novia u algo parecido?

No claro que no solo que esta un poco lastimada-respondio seriamente lo que hizo que la desagradable sensación que había tenido a lo largo del dia se hiciera mas fuerte-

Oh esta bien, disculpa la mala broma pero si ya terminaste vamos a ver a tu amiguita quieres?-le dije al mismo tiempo que recogía la basura para después depositarla-

Pero...-al parecer Andrew no sabia que contestar-

Vamos muévete, dijiste que estaba lastimada no? Eso me preocupa mucho -respondí-

Rápidamente abordamos mi auto. ya en movimiento Andrew me dio la dirección y nos dirigimos al sur de la ciudad también llamado Southtown. Aunque Azulona es una ciudad prospera, tiene su lado oscuro los llamados barrios bajos, una zona de alta inseguridad. La casa de Andrew se encontraba en una zona habitacional muy derruida, los edificios eran muy viejos. era un paisaje deprimente, había basura por todos lados, las paredes estaban pintadas con palabras obscenas, nombres de Bandas y mil cosas mas.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de Andrew y luego de que este abriera la puerta, pude constatar las condiciones en las que vivía aquel niño. Aunque la casa estaba notablemente limpia y ordenada, los muebles y todo lo de su interior estaban notablemente viejos.

Bien niño llévame con tu amiguita por favor- le pedí-

Bien-fue su única respuesta-

caminamos por un pequeño pasillo asta una puerta café y luego de tocar entramos y lo que vi me deprimió aun mas. En una cama había un pequeña niña recostada mirándonos un poco temerosa por mi presencia, su largo cabello era de una tonalidad rojiza y unos bonitos ojos verdes. tenia un vendaje a la altura de la frente que le rodeaba la cabeza, las manos también tenían vendas además tenia un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, seguramente producido por un golpe.

Hola Moon¿como estas¿ya te sientes mejor?-Andrew pregunto-

Si-respondio muy suavemente para después mirarme temerosa-

El es scott y es un policía que te vino a visitar-le dijo a la pequeña niña a modo de presentación-

Hola -le dije sonriendo y acercándome un poco pero su reacción me sorprendió puesto a que empezó a temblar y su pequeño rostro mostraba claramente miedo-

Moon cálmate un poco quieres scott no te va a lastimar–le dijo Andrew tratando de tranquilizarla-

Ya se como te relajaras un poco-le dije tomando la pokebola de Arcanine – un hombre malo no tendría un Pokémon tan bonito como este.

Lanza suavemente la pokebola al aire y arcanine salió. La expresión de la pequeña cambio totalmente. se había olvidado completamente del miedo se veía muy alegre.

Que grande –dijo –

Me hizo sentir muy feliz el solo escucharla, sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de la inocencia que solo los niños tienen.

Si quieres puedes montarlo cierto arcanine-dije-

Arcanine-respondio afirmativamente-

En verdad puedo?-pregunto aun mas entusiasta-

Por supuesto-respondí-

Moon se levanto de la cama y le ayude para que pudiera montar a arcanine. Gracias a la maquina peluda traga comida que es mi amigo arcanine la pequeña perdió el miedo que sentía hacia mi rápidamente. Luego de un par de vueltas a la habitación, la ayude a bajar y volvió a la cama así que me dispuse a preguntarle algunas cosas.

Bien pequeña ¿por que estas aquí? –pregunte lo mas amable que pude-

Por que me escape de mi casa -respondio agachando la cabeza-

Arcanine al sentir la tristeza de la niña se acerco a ella para que se sintiera mejor.

Y puedo saber porque lo hiciste?-volví a preguntar-

Mi padrastro nos pega mucho a mi mama y a mi, siempre estaba borracho o drogado y mi mama siempre dejaba que me golpeara

Y hace dos semanas después de que me golpeara me escape, me escondí en un callejón junto a un gran contenedor de basura y el aipom de Andrew me encontró y el me trajo aquí.

Y yo le cure sus heridas, el abuelo me enseño muchas cosas-respondio-

Ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido a no abandonarlos nunca me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera. Se perfectamente que por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar podría meterme en muchos problemas... pero estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo.

Bueno niño toma tus cosas que nos vamos de aquí-le dije poniendo en pie-

De que hablas no puedo dejar la casa del abuelo- además por que quieres ayudarnos—me contesto alzando su tono de voz-

Tranquilo, no grites o caso quieres asustar a tu amiga? Y el porque quiero ayudarlos...mmm por muchas razones pero si quieres oír una, te diré la mas explotada.

Y cual es esa?-pregunto-

Que no necesitas una razón para ayudar- respondí simplemente-

No lo entiendo-dijo Andrew-

Ya lo entenderás... además si no vienes te llevare a la cárcel-le dije sonriendo-

Y así el joven Andrew guardo en su mochila, algunos libros, lo que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico mientras Moon jugaba con arcanine en cuanto a mí solo pensaba en lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, me sentí muy feliz de poder ayudar y la sensación que todo el tiempo me estuvo molestando desapareció completamente sustituido por una gran calma. Aun así reflexione sobre la verdadera razón de porque decidí llevarlos conmigo y se perfectamente que el verdadero motivo es mas egoísta pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña Moon

Disculpe... usted nos va a cuidar?.-me pregunto tímidamente-

Por supuesto pequeña-le respondí con mi patentada sonrisa marca Asher-

Y el perrito va a estar hay?-volvió a preguntar con timidez-

Claro arcanine y yo siempre te cuidaremos-respondí en verdad que aquélla pequeña es un ternura-

Ya estoy listo scott –escuche a Andrew y aun parecía renuente a marcharse de su hogar-

Correcto ahora vallamos al auto-les dije con tono entusiasta-

Caminamos fuera de la pequeña casa y llegamos al auto, guarde las cosas de Andrew en la cajuela de mi auto y abordamos rumbo a mi casa o mejor dicho a nuestro hogar.

Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 PM cuando arribamos a nuestra casa (que en verdad es un departamento )que esta localizada en el tercer piso.

Al abrir la puerta recordé de golpe que no la había limpiado desde hace una semana por lo cual estaba hecha un asco.

Tu casa es un asco -dijo Andrew-

Yo pienso que es linda-dijo Moon-

Una vez adentro les pedí que se sentaran a en el sofá a ver televisión mientras yo comenzaba el aseo del departamento, por lo cual me puse una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza y le puse uno igual a arcanine para que me ayudara(por supuesto que me tenia que ayudar pues en parte el fue quien hizo todo el tiradero)

Al cabo de dos horas y gracias a que los niños me ayudaron (mejor dicho Moon obligo a Andrew a ayudarme) el departamento estaba reluciente nuevamente. Mi apartamento constaba de tres habitaciones que anteriormente estaban vacías pero ahora ya tenían ocupantes. Solo había un pequeño problema. Una de las habitaciones estaba completamente vacía y la otra completamente amueblada, tenia una cama, un armario, un pequeño escritorio con una silla y un librero.

Decidí que la habitación equipada seria para Andrew y tendría que comparar cosas para adecuar la que seria la habitación de Moon por lo que temporalmente ella dormiría en mi cuarto y yo en el sofá.

Mientras los niño veían Tv. después de ayudarme con el aseo, me dirigí a mi habitación donde estaba el video-teléfono y llame a un viejo amigo abogado quien podría ayudarme con este asunto.

Espere y después de unos segundos el rostro de mi viejo amigo apareció en la pantalla.

Scott, hola viejo vaya sorpresa! -pregunto mi gran amigo-

Ryu, amigo! cuanto tiempo –respondí el saludo-

Como estas? -Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto ryu-

Así es necesito tu ayuda, pero tengo que verte personalmente, no puedo explicar el problema por teléfono comprendes?-hable en tono serio-

Por supuesto viejo, nos vemos esta noche a las 10 donde siempre de acuerdo... pero dime es grave el asunto –pregunto igual seriamente-

Un poco, también necesito que lleves unos papeles de adopción-le dije ya en tono normal-

Disculpa?-pregunto algo sorprendido y a la vez confuso-

Lo que oíste, bueno amigo te veré esta noche de acuerdo-le dije-

Hay estaré sin falta-respondí-

Oye cambiando de tema... ¿Como esta mi hijo?-pregunte-

Continuara...

primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por lo tardio de la actualizacion en verdad lo siento mucho y en otros asuntos quiero agradecerles a GioHawkins,HaldamirElf, julian manes y Sombra 2.0 , su apoyo a sido muy importante, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y en un pequeño adelanto del proximo cap tratara un poco sobre el pasado de Scott asta entonces o


	5. I still see the light

Aclaracion: este capitulo es un poco mas largo espero no les moleste, notas del autor al final.

Bitácora

Capitulo Cinco.

ahí estaré sin falta - Ryu respondio-

Oye cambiando de tema... ¿Como esta mi hijo? - pregunte-

Muy bien. Todos en la mansión, incluyéndome nos encargamos de que el pequeño Matt se encuentre bien - respondio-

¿y Arisa, como esta ella? - pregunte-

muy bien, le agradara saber que preguntaste por ella - respondio Ryu-

Eso lo dudo. Bueno me voy. - finalice-

Adiós - Ryu se despidió también–

Una vez finalizada la llamada. Reflexione un poco, tenia que hacer muchas cosas la desventaja es que contaba con poco tiempo, necesitaba ir a comprar muebles y otras cosas a distintos lugares lo que me llevaría algo de tiempo, pero con un día completo posiblemente bastaría y mi próximo día libre estaba muy lejano y no quería dormir en el sofá por mucho tiempo. Así que llame a mi viejo amigo el jefe West, tendría que mentirle un poco... Y al cabo de unos minutos marque el numero de la estación, poco tiempo la imagen de Tracey West apareció.

Scott ¿en que puedo ayudarte? -pregunto West sin siquiera saludar-

Jefe iré directo al grano. Necesito el día de mañana libre también-respondí en el tono mas serio que pude-

El motivo -pregunto con su acostumbrada frialdad-

Es debido a un delicado asunto familiar -conteste-

Puedo saber el motivo? -pregunto-

es sobre la custodia de mi hijo, mi ex-esposa por todos los medios trata de obtener la custodia absoluta.

Vaya scott no sabia que tenias un hijo...-respondio sorprendido-

Muy pocas personas lo saben y le pido por favor que también guarde el secreto.-dije-

Descuida, no diré nada y con respecto a tu petición la aceptare con una condición.-respondio-

Cual es? –pregunte presintiendo alguno de sus malévolos planes-

Tendrás que trabajar horas extra durante una semana, así podrás reponer el día perdido.-respondio simplemente-

Bien estoy de acuerdo -respondí, pero en mi mente un mini scott maldecía a West, pero también bailoteaba de alegría por que el jefe se trago la mentirilla-

Ya que estamos de acuerdo adiós -dijo para después terminar la llamada-

Si adiós...-dije a la nada pues ya había colgado-

Eran la 4:30 PM y salí de mi habitación para ver como estaban los nuevos inquilinos, los cuales seguían exactamente como los deje...viendo Tv. Tenia algo de hambre así que fui a la cocina y al abrir el refrigerador lo encontré casi vació... salvo por unas sobras y descubrí aterradoramente que...

Ya no quedaba Helado ToT -pensé-

Hice lo mismo en el resto de la cocina... solo encontraba cajas vacías, bolsas vacías...solamente encontré un vaso de sopa instantánea(ni se nota que soy soltero verdad?) y lo ultimo que revise fueron los cajones donde guardo mi arroz los cuales también encontré vacíos...

Tampoco hay Arroz ToT...-dije en voz baja-

En fin... no había prácticamente nada para comer por lo que entré a mi cuarto y ordene unas pizzas aunque eso de comer solo chatarra se tendría que terminar pronto. Después de media hora llegaron.

Mientras comíamos recapacité. Sabia perfectamente que tendría que enfrentarme a los padres de Moon., de algún modo haría que firmaran los papeles de adopción, tendría que arreglar aquel asunto pronto ya que de ninguna manera dejaría que volviera con ellos. Así que le pregunte a la pequeña su dirección y otros datos de relevancia, pero, se asusto un poco.

Me vas a regresar a mi casa?-pregunto mirándome-. Andrew también me miraba inquieto.

Claro que no pequeña, solo tengo que hablar con tu mama-le dije suavemente- de ahora en adelante yo te voy a cuidar y vivirás aquí

Entonces serás mi papá? -pregunto con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus claros ojos-

Pues si... eso creo –le respondí algo sorprendido-

Después de obtener la información necesaria mire el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 PM, tenia muchas cosas que hacer entre las cuales requerían ir de compras y arreglar problemas de adopción, cosas sencillas solo que requerían tiempo, así pues me prepare para salir.

Bien, pequeña, niño voy a salir, necesitamos comida así que voy de compras, pero regresare tarde puesto que tengo que arreglar algunos problemas en la estación de policía –le dije -

Esta bien –respondio Andrew-

Regresa pronto –Moon dijo sonriendo –

Quiero que se vallan a dormir temprano, niño tu estas a cargo mientras no estoy,no salgan, Arcanine se quedara con ustedes y no dejara que hagan travesuras... si es que quiere seguir viviendo...-les dije al par de niños y al Pokémon de fuego-

Después de darles las indicaciones salí del departamento y después del edificio, aborde mi auto y me dirigí a un Súper mercado . En el trayecto repase mentalmente que debía comprar y un pensamiento fugaz azoto en mi mente...

No tengo la menor idea de cómo ser Padre! -dije en voz alta frenando de golpe-

En verdad no tenia idea de cómo ser un buen padre, la única experiencia que obtuve fue a través de mi hijo al cual solo crié asta que cumplió dos años debido a que me separe de mi esposa .

Y la servidumbre de la mansión me ayudaba...-dije hablando solo-

En aquellos tiempos yo aun era un oficial novato y los turnos eran largos por lo que en variadas ocasiones no veía a mi pequeño.

Justo como ahora...-dije-

aun que mi esposa y yo compartimos la custodia casi nunca puedo verlo, muchas veces tengo tanto trabajo que me resulta imposible. también pensé en mi Ex pareja... Arisa

Decidí dejar de pensar eso por ahora, ya estaba próximo a llegar a mi destino. Cuando por fin llegue estacione el auto y entre, tome uno de los carritos y comencé a llenarlo con los productos necesarios. Luego de un rato de esperar en una fila, por fin pude salir. Me dirigí a mi querido auto y coloque todas las compras en los asientos traseros. sin darme cuenta eran cerca de las 7:00 PM.

Mientras hacia las compras se me ocurrió una fantástica idea. Ya que no tenia idea de cómo ser un buen padre posiblemente algún libro podría ayudarme un poco. Así que me encaminé hacia una librería.

Cuando por fin llegue aproximadamente a las 7:20 PM, luego de un rato de buscar en algunas secciones de dicha librería encontré el material que requería.

"Guía para padre soltero", "Paternidad para tontos", "como tratar con tu hijo adolescente","Cocina fácil (for dummies)","aprenda a cocinar con Slowpoke(incluye gorro de cocinero)" fueron los libros que compre. ya me sentía un poco mas aliviado. me estaba tomando mas enserio eso de ser padre. Eran las 7:50 cuando salí de la librería. lo ultimo que restaba por hacer era encontrarme con Ryu en el lugar pactado el cual se sitúa en un lindo parque cerca del gimnasio de ciudad azulona pero llegar ahí me llevaría poco menos de una hora si no había trafico.

En verdad es una ciudad grande -pensé para luego ponerme en marcha-

El trayecto al parque fue largo pero sin complicaciones. Tarde unos minutos mas de lo que tenia planeado, a las 9:10 PM, llegue 50 minutos antes de lo acordado(que puntual no?) así que me estacione y encendí la radio luego comencé a leer uno de los libros que había comprado.

Jajaja con que se puede hacer eso, vaya que ese Slowpoke es un genio... o no! Ten cuidado te vas a quemar! –deje hablando solo-

Después de varios minutos deje el libro aun lado para pensar un rato.

Con cada minuto que transcurría mis responsabilidades crecían y recordé que pensé lo mismo un día antes de mi boda con Arisa, igualmente me puse a recordar como es que la conocí.

_-Flash back-_

_Fue cuando aun estaba en la universidad, mi padre quería que fuera abogado pues pensaba que era una buena forma de ayudar a las personas, por lo que entre(con la ayuda de una beca) en la escuela de leyes en la mas prestigiosa universidad de ciudad azulona y allí conocí a Ryusuke Minami hijo de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la corporación Silph de ciudad azafrán. _

_rápidamente nos hicimos los mejores amigos y poco tiempo después conocí a su hermana Arisa Minami quien se preparaba para los _

_exámenes de ingreso. Ella en verdad que es una mujer hermosa de larga cabellera negra, de figura esbelta y de rasgos delicados, dignos de una princesa, de verdad aun no se porque se fijo en mi... tampoco soy tan atractivo o si?_

_Poco tiempo después de conocerla formalizamos una relación sentimental, todo marchaba perfectamente, Ryu y yo teníamos las mejores calificaciones del grupo, mi relación con Arisa también iba en buen camino al menos eso pensaba yo._

_Los problemas comenzaron un año después cuando tenia 19 años fui expulsado por golpear a uno de los maestros, ese mismo día cuando mi padre se entero me dio la espalda completamente, auque siempre me había ignorado esta vez fue diferente, después de unos días tomo sus cosas, vendió la casa donde vivíamos y regreso a jotho de donde originalmente soy. Y como no tenia a donde ir, Ryu quien nunca me dio la espalda me hospedo en la mansión de su familia._

_Aun así, sabiendo que contaba con alguien, me sentía muy deprimido. Unos meses después la situación empezaba a mejorar. ya saben dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre y debido a un incidente donde un detective de la policía me salvo la vida comencé con el entrenamiento en la academia de policía. siempre pensé que ser abogado seria una de las pocas formas de ayudar a los demás, pero aquel incidente me abrió los ojos a una nueva posibilidad_

_Cuando termine el entrenamiento, poco después de cumplir 20 años _

_pensé que mi mala racha había concluido pero no... había una fuerza superior que quería hacerme sufrir...así que para colmo de males Arisa estaba embarazada y después de recuperarme del desmayo no me quedo de otra que alegrarme un poco y darme de topes en la pared por no controlar mi instintos. unas semanas después nos casamos(muy a mi pesar... la amaba pero no estaba listo) pero fue una hermosa ceremonia. después cuando nació mi hijo y lo sostuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, todas las dudas que residían en mi corazón se disiparon completamente_

_-fin del Flash back-_

Bueno ya pensé mucho –dije al tiempo que miraba mi reloj dándome cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos para las diez, pero un así era el tiempo necesario para llegar a tiempo al lugar pactado-

Salí del auto y comencé a caminar tranquilamente, la noche era fresca y el cielo estaba despejado por lo que disfrute mas la pequeña caminata. Pasados unos minutos llegue al lugar acordado el cual es una banca común de los parques iluminada por un faro, lo especial de este lugar era la vista al lago artificial de este parque.

Tome asiento y disfrute del espectacular paisaje, el lago reflejaba perfectamente la hermosura del cielo nocturno. Raramente en lo único que pude pensar fue en Ciel.

Que estará haciendo? -pensé-

seguramente mañana se molestara por que voy a faltar, ya la compensare después... eso creo.

Siento llegar tarde -hablo alguien cuya voz me es muy familiar y deposite mi vista en un hombre de mi edad cabello corto color negro y ojos negros también, ciertamente bien parecido a quien reconocí inmediatamente-

Vaya pensé que nunca llegarías -respondí -

Cierra el pico Madigan, tuve que conducir desde ciudad azafrán -respondio-

como sea gracias por venir y discúlpame por sacarte de tu casa de esta manera-respondí poniendo de pie y dándole un efusivo abrazo Ryu-

Sabes que siempre estoy para salvar tu trasero de la destrucción-respondio sonriente-

Después del saludo ambos tomamos asiento y comencé a explicarle la situación en la que me encontraba, mientras yo le relataba los hechos, Ryu solo escuchaba atentamente con una expresión neutra digna de un verdadero profesional. también le explique que quería adoptarlos

Correcto por lo que me cuentas el problema es grave-dijo-

Cuéntame algo que no sepa. también estudie leyes sabes ¬¬ –respondí sarcásticamente-

Bien la situación del niño es mas sencilla pues prácticamente es huérfano , con la ayuda de unos conocidos míos resolver ese asunto será pan comido. En cambio la situación de la niña es diferente si apelamos al maltrato que a sufrido quitarle la custodia a sus padres seria fácil, pero seria enviada con un familiar cercano o en su defecto a un orfanato lo que es poco viable –respondio seriamente ignorando mi sarcasmo-

rayos y que podemos hacer?-pregunte–

Simple, as que los padres firmen los papeles de adopción, para eso me los pediste no? -respondio dándome una carpeta que contenía los documentos-

Cierto lo había olvidado discúlpame -respondí un poco avergonzado, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que en verdad lo olvide completamente-

Solo haz que firmen y yo me encargare de los detalles de acuerdo? -respondio-

Correcto –dije de forma afirmativa-

Pero estas completamente seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Ryu pregunto-

Estoy seguro, si los dejara a su suerte, no podría vivir tranquilo nunca mas-respondí sencillamente-

Sabia que dirías eso, bueno dejando estos asuntos a un lado, que te parece si me cuentas como te va, hace un buen tiempo que no hablábamos –Ryu dijo cambiando de tema-

Claro tengo mucho que contar -le respondí mas alegre-

Pues empieza ya -respondio también con un tono alegre-

Pues tengo nueva compañera –le dije-

Oh vaya y es linda? -pregunto-

Es encantadora –fue mi única respuesta-

Ya veo y que fue de tu anterior compañero?- Ryu volvió a preguntar-

Ah fue transferido a ciudad verde - dije restándole importancia de todas formas nunca hubo amistad solo una relación de trabajo–

Ya veo –respondio sencillamente-

Oye Ryu cambiando nuevamente de tema, como esta mi pequeño Matthew -pregunte-

Como te había dicho hace unas horas, esta perfectamente, solo que esta muy atareado - expresó -

Explícame eso –comente simplemente-

Bueno Arisa lo hace tomar todo tipo de actividades, artes marciales, clases de arte, filosofía... diablos un niño de 8 años entiende la filosofía?- contesto un poco molesto –

Sigue siendo una controladora eh? –le dije sonriendo un poco-

Como no tienes idea y además estos últimos días a estado de tan mal humor...-Ryu contesto algo desanimado-

Y el chico que opina? –pregunte en tono neutral-

No dice nada, pero me dijo que quería ser entrenador Pokémon y que tu le ayudaras a capturar a un Pokémon, yo contribuí un poco y le conseguí un Eevee ya que es muy dócil –contesto esta vez mas relajado-

Vaya que buen tío eres, debe ser tu sobrino favorito –le dije burlándome un poco-

Asi, considerando que es mi único sobrino y Al menos no soy un padre desobligado –respondio con el mismo tono burlón-

Eso dolió, pero dile que se prepare apenas tenga un día libre pasare por el –dije-

Y eso cuando será?-me cuestionó-

En dos semanas, no te preocupes yo llamare para confirmar –fue lo único que respondí-

Muy bien, pero es hora de que regrese a casa –dijo poniéndose de pie-

Estoy de acuerdo y muchas gracias por ayudarme –le dije también poniéndome de pie aunque no iba a ir precisamente a mi casa-

No hay problema -respondio-

Y después de un ultimo apretón de manos ambos partimos en direcciones contrarias, mientras caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a mi auto bajo la plateada luz de la luna me preparaba mentalmente para el ultimo movimiento que tenia para esa noche así llegue a mi auto y me puse en marcha hacia la dirección que Moon me había proporcionado. Luego de conducir por varios minutos, había llegado a mi destino , un viejo y sucio edificio de tres pisos con una horrenda fachada, luego de entrar fui directamente al departamento numero 12 donde la pequeña niña vivía antiguamente, toque fuertemente la puerta y espere a que abrieran mientras tanto jugueteaba un poco con la carpeta que contenía los papeles de adopción.

Que desea? –pregunto una voz a través de la puerta-

Soy un detective de la policía, abra la puesta por favor –hable calmadamente-

Unos segundos después de que terminara de hablar la puerta se entre abrió dejándome ver el rostro de una demacrada mujer de aproximadamente 30 años tal vez mas.

En que puedo ayudarle detective-hablo pausadamente-

Vengo a hablar sobre su hija le importa si paso?-le dije seriamente mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras mostraba mi placa-

Si pase por favor-me dijo al tiempo que abría completamente la puerta-

Gracias –fue mi simple respuesta-

El ambiente de aquel lugar era realmente deprimente podía sentirlo claramente, me dirigí a una pequeña mesa rectangular y me senté en una silla de madera, mientras aquella mujer tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa.

Usted es Harriet Winstrate y tiene una hija llamada Moon, es eso verdad?-pregunte secamente-

Si, es verdad, sabe algo de mi hija? -pregunto-

Señora Harriet iré directamente al grano, quiero que firme estos documentos –le dije al tiempo que sacaba un bolígrafo de uno de mis bolsillos, para después acercárselo junto a la carpeta, ignorando completamente se pregunta-

Que es esto -pregunto-

Son formas de adopción, afortunadamente encontré a la niña y ahora esta bajo mi protección y cuidado por lo que de ahora en adelante yo me haré responsable de ella-le respondí mirándola a los ojos nuevamente-

Permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras tanto esperaba pacientemente sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento o ruido, el silencio total en aquel cuarto hacia el ambiente mas pesado e incomodo que antes pero aquella monótona situación cambio cuando Harriet Winstrate hablo por fin

Puedo ver que es un buen hombre al menos eso siento y se que hay sinceridad en sus palabras. Sabe siempre quise lo mejor para ella pero en este basurero nunca podría dárselo además no quiero que este cerca de los sucios bastardos que hay por aquí. los firmare con una simple condición. Prométame que cuidara muy bien de ella, no quiero que sufra mas –hablo tristemente-

Así será, deje de preocuparse pues a tomado una buena decisión

–respondí sin mas aparentando seriedad absoluta, pero en realidad estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que fue convencerla-

Gracias -solamente dijo eso para después comenzar a firmar los documentos para después entregarme la carpeta y el bolígrafo-

Solo una pequeña advertencia, no intente buscarla o se las vera conmigo, si cuando Moon sea mayor decide buscarla yo estaré gustoso de apoyarla –le dije secamente-

Muy bien-fue lo único que dijo-

Y el padrastro de Moon? -pregunte-

Debe estar drogándose en alguna parte –respondio tristemente-

... -simplemente no dije nada y me puse de pie pero antes de salir me detuve y pregunte una ultima cosa-

porque permitió tantos abusos? –era estúpido preguntar algo así pero si había alguna razón quería escucharla-

por amor, yo amo a mi esposo siempre guarde la esperanza de que cambiaria y no quería quedarme sola-respondio al borde de las lagrimas-

sabe nunca estuvo sola, tenia a su hija a su lado , además asta el amor tiene limites -le hable con un poco de compasión que no duraría mucho tiempo-

al menos puedo saber su nombre?-pregunto entre llanto-

Soy Scott y déjeme darle una ultima recomendación, deje este lugar y empiece una nueva vida, ya que en algunos años cuando su hija la busque no querrá que la vea en ese estado –después de estas ultimas palabras salí de aquel departamento-

En trayecto de regreso a casa me sentía ya mas tranquilo los problemas estaban casi resueltos, por lo que podría dormir con tranquilidad y cuando al fin regrese a casa estaba todo en calma así que encendí la luz de la sala y acomode mi sofá que en realidad era un sofá-cama y como necesitaba mantas y una almohada entre a mi habitación y gracias a la luz que se filtraba pude ver como Moon dormía placidamente con arcanine sobre la cama, mientras Andrew se improviso una bolsa de dormir en el piso a un lado de la cama

Creo que se me olvido decirle que el cuarto con cama es suyo-pensé un poco apenado por mi descuido-

Salí de mi habitación con lo necesario para dormir bien, así que entre al baño, me lave los dientes (ya sabes una sonrisa como la mía requiere cuidados) y me puse mi pijama blanca con rayas rojas.(con todo y gorrito) al poco tiempo de recostarme quede profundamente dormido.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, tuve un sueño muy desagradable y lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba de pie pero todo a mi alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, por lo que comencé a caminar en las penumbras pero de forma repentina un pequeño destello de luz plateada apareció por lo que camine en dirección al pequeño resplandor y cuando llegue a el, lo tome entre mis manos descubriendo que era un collar de metal plateado con una joya larga de color verde muy similar a una...

Esmeralda –dije quedamente-

Después de decir esto, todo se ilumino repentinamente, me encontraba en una ciudad destruida casi en su totalidad y empecé a caminar de nueva cuenta pero aquella ciudad estaba vacía.

Donde diablos estoy no conozco este lugar, se que no es ciudad azulona -dije-

Continué caminando y cuando di vuelta en una calle estaba en otro lugar era otra ciudad desconocida pero esta vez todo estaba completamente congelada y había gente atrapada en el hilo, quise ayudarlos pero no pude hacer nada por lo que seguí avanzado y entonces repentinamente recordé el collar aun debía tráelo conmigo por lo que alce mis manos para mirarlo pero este había desaparecido pero fue cuando me asuste en serio pues mis manos estaban manchadas con sangre que aun escurría

Pero que rayos! –dije –

Desperté alarmado dándome cuenta que ya era de día, mire mi reloj que marcaba 9:30 AM después mire a una pequeña niña de 12 años usar mi estomago como almohada y lo único que pude decir en aquellos momentos de confusión Fue:

No mas películas de Zombis antes de dormir -fue lo uncio que dije-

Buenos días Scott –escuche la dulce voz de Ciel... un momento...la dulce voz de Ciel? Que esta pasando pensé-

Esto debe ser un sueño... definitivamente no mas comida chatarra antes de dormir...-dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente-

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, sinceramente no pense que tardaria tanto. y apasando a otro asunto, despues de 4 cap apenas estoy empezando con la trama, siento haber alargado tanto el asunto y el porque Scott fue expulsado por golpear a un profesor, es una experiencia que le sucedio a un amigo mio y decidi emplearla(espero que no los insite a hacerlo ) con respecto al siguiente capitulo sera de los ultimos por decirlo asi "suaves" y quiero saber su opinion sobre como marcha la historia (por que ignoro si mi humor sea bueno U).

nuevamente quiero dar gracias a julian manes y HaldamirElf como eh dicho antes su aopyo es una gran ayuda. y tambien agradesco a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leerla (si es que hay alguien mas )


	6. I'm being changed by my dreams

Bitácora

Capitulo Seis.

Oye! scott acaso planeas quedarte todo el día acostado? –pregunto aquella voz perteneciente a Ciel-

Hice caso omiso de la pregunta, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y cada vez estaba mas convencido que era un sueño... tenia que serlo por lo que me levante lentamente.

Ya de pie note que tanto Ciel como Andrew estaba sentados en el pequeño comedor de mi departamento, Arcanine estaba con ellos.

Vaya ya era hora de que te levantaras-dijo Andrew –

Debo estar soñando no es posible que Ciel este aquí –dije mirándola fijamente y señalándola -

Arcanine querido quieres muéstrale a scott que esto no es un sueño –dijo Ciel -

Lo ocurrido después fue imprevisible para mi, arcanine me hizo un lanzallamas. Así es mi propio arcanine a quien cuide desde pequeño...bueno eso no es cierto pero al menos le doy de comer!

Convencido... esto no es un sueño -dije- los sueños no causan quemaduras de tercer grado...

Ciel y Andrew reían por aquella escena después note que un estaba en pijamas (quemadas por cierto) por lo que sin decir nada entre a mi cuarto y rápidamente me cambie de ropa la cual consistía en un pantalón negro y una playera roja ya con la nueva indumentaria regrese con Ciel y Andrew tome asiento junto a ellos iniciando una conversación.

Y dime Ciel a que debo el honor de tu visita? –pregunte -

Pues hoy cuando llegue a la estación me entere por medio del jefe West que no asistirías al trabajo por lo que a cambio de algunas horas extra West me dio el día libre también por lo que fue una oferta que no pude rechazar, así que decidí hacerte una visita –Ciel respondio con linda sonrisa-

Oh vaya...-fue lo único que dije-

Estaba muy preocupada pensé que estabas enfermo ¬¬ -dijo esta ves mas seriamente -

Bueno veras... yo...-no sabia que decir estaba algo nervioso por la mirada acusadora que tenia en su rostro... un momento dijo que estaba muy preocupada por mi?-

Descuida no hay necesidad de que me expliques nada, hace un rato cuando llegue fui recibida por este amable joven y el me revelo todo lo que as hecho por ellos y además dejaste unos papeles en la mesa que confirman el relato –Ciel dijo volviendo a su amable y encantadora sonrisa de siempre...-

Oh... gracias niño me acabas de ahorrar un gran trabajo... bien que les parece si desayunamos algo? –dije alegre-

Me encantaría pero no tienes nada en tu cocina lo se porque lo quise preparar yo misma ¬¬ -Ciel dijo secamente-

Ah eso... no se preocupen ayer fui de compras y traje todo lo necesario, pero lo deje en mi auto -dije simplemente-

Buenos días...-dijo Moon aun adormilada-

Buenos días –respondimos Andrew, Ciel y yo al mismo tiempo-

Ah tenemos visitas, mucho gusto soy Moon -dijo ya mas conciente-

El gusto es mío linda yo soy Ciel ... eso me recuerda, scott cuando estabas dormido entre sueños dijiste "Esmeralda" es acaso alguna de tus novias ¬¬ ?-Ciel pregunto acompañada de uno de sus cambios de humor-

Eh? No solo fue un muy mal sueño ... pero dime acaso estas celosa o? no te preocupes aun eres mi favorita –le dije divertido -

Que soy tu que? y Porque habría de estar celosa? O////O –respondio sonrojada-

bueno solo preguntaba, te parece si vamos por las compras? –pregunte –

Esta bien –fue lo único que dijo y salió rápidamente del departamento-

Los dos niños y el Pokémon de fuego me miraban atentamente sin decir una sola palabra hasta que Moon miro a Andrew y le pregunto.

La señorita Ciel es la novia de scott? –pregunto inocentemente-

No lo se pero se comportan como si fueran una pareja... inclusive tienen las mismas discusiones que una –Andrew respondio –

Ah...-fue la respuesta de Moon-

No había dicho nada aquélla situación me parecía muy divertida y arcanine me miraba con una sonrisa cínica... ya me las pagara más tarde, en fin tome mis llaves y salí, Ciel estaba al pie de las escaleras esperando por lo que le di alcance rápidamente y comenzamos el descenso en silencio y después de unos minutos ella tomo la iniciativa y hablo.

Sabes eso que hiciste por aquellos niños fue... muy noble de tu parte en verdad eres una buena persona –me dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa acentuando su belleza natural-

Gracias –fue lo único que respondí y era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien junto con una cálida sensación en todo mi cuerpo. sin mas continuamos avanzando-

Una vez que llegamos al auto saque rápidamente las provisiones

junto con mis libros y regresamos al departamento y gracias a Ciel el desayuno fue reparado con éxito.

Después del desayuno eran cerca de las 11:00 AM. Después de invitar a Ciel quien accedió rápidamente salimos de compras a diversos lugares como tenia planeado y afortunadamente el tiempo que tenia disponible fue el suficiente. Compre los muebles necesarios y Ciel se encargo de la ropa de los niños, dichosamente los ahorros de mi vida fueron suficientes para cubrir los gastos.

En verdad fue un largo día por lo que los cuatro regresamos a casa y después de ser aplastado por una cama y otras cosas, los nuevos muebles fueron colocados en su lugar y todos felices en especial mi espalda... después el resto del día termino bien y yo no tendría que dormir en ese sofá crea alucinaciones.

Luego de que Ciel regresara a su casa no hubo mas que hacer, siendo sincero me sentía muy feliz de pasar una tarde tranquila con mi nueva familia.

Pronto la noche llego y era hora de dormir, yo estaba en mi habitación ya con mi pijama puesto, dudaba en acostarme o no, se que sonare con un niño pequeño pero tenia un poco de miedo, no quería tener esa estúpida pesadilla nuevamente, en verdad había sido algo perturbador... muy perturbador pero después de un rato no me quedo opción y tuve que dormir, dichosamente dormí como un bebé.

A la mañana siguiente desperté completamente renovado y todos mis temores se habían disipado. Comenzando con mi rutina matutina salí de mi cuarto.

Después de todo aquello estaba listo para ir a trabajar, tendría que trabajar horas extras por lo que deje una nota con dicha información, deje a arcanine para que cuidara de ellos. Así pues después de conducir por un rato llegue a la estación, estacione mi auto y fui directo a mi escritorio empezando de esta manera mi turno.

Yo en verdad extrañaba mi escritorio tenia tiempo sin verlo.

Quizás todavía esté la dona que deje el otro día... –dije comenzando a revisar los cajones- aja! Queda una!

Buenos días –dijo Ciel sentándose en su escritorio que esta prácticamente junto a mío- que haces?

ioo naha... –respondí con la boca llena-

te comiste esa dona? Esa cosa lleva mas de una semana ahí! –dijo alzando un poco la voz-

no pasa nada eh comido cosas peores –dije sin darle importancia-

supongo que esta bien, cambiando de tema , tenemos trabajo que hacer -Ciel dijo-

Oh y podrías decirme que clase de trabajo? –pregunte sin mucho interés-

bien primero que nada realizar el informe detallado sobre el ladrón del centro comercial, un inventario de los objetos robados, redactar el informe de tu castigo como patrullero y después...

espera un minuto –hable interrumpiendo -

si que sucede? –Ciel pregunto-

me estas diciendo que solo tenemos trabajo de oficina? –dije desganadamente-

así es ... MUCHO trabajo de oficina y después tenemos que revisar cintas de seguridad para saber si Terence Foster tenia un cómplice interno o fue lo suficientemente estúpido para realizar el robo a plena luz del día –Ciel respondio-

que? pero si el tipo y sus cómplices ya esta en la cárcel –respondí mas desganado aun-

ya no te quejes mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido terminaremos –Ciel respondio optimista- además no saldremos a las calles en por lo menos una semana y media

eh porque dices eso? –pregunte intrigado por el calculo, era mucho tiempo –

porque también vamos a estar en los teléfonos recibiendo las quejas y los avisos. prácticamente seremos las secretarias de la estación gracias a un pequeño brote de gripe, una parte del personal esta en cama –Ciel dijo sin perder el optimismo y comenzando con las tareas asignadas-

pues no me queda de otra. Pero no me volví policía para estar en una oficina contestando teléfonos... solo me resta decir algo... odio el maldito papeleo! –dije resignadamente iniciando a escribir mi informe-

mucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo después y gracias a lo que se podría llamar un milagro, luego de dos agonizantes semanas todo estaba regresando a la normalidad eran las 8 de la mañana.

Si!, todo regresa a la normalidad! –dije con un río de lagrimas en mis ojos- no mas papeleo!

No exageres además no fue tan malo –Ciel dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-

A si? Pues dime algo bueno de esa desagradable situación –le dije retadoramente-

Bueno ... pasamos tiempo... juntos...//// - Ciel dijo quedamente-

Mmm tienes razón –dije sonriendo-

Oigan par de tórtolos dejen eso para después. West nos quiere a todos en la sala de reuniones - dijo Jay Reston un hombre de 30 años, 1.75 m, atractivo(no tanto como yo o) cabello negro un poco alborotado peinado hacia atrás y unos pequeños anteojos redondos-

Jay amigo que pasa? –pregunte mientras me ponía de pie-

Realmente no se nada, West llamo a todos los detectives del departamento de investigación en otras palabras nosotros –jay respondio-

Oh ya veo -respondí-

Chicos les parece si nos ponemos en marcha ? –Ciel hablo-

Si –respondimos jay y yo al mismo tiempo-

Oye viejo ya conoces a Ciel?-dije-

Si mientras tu perdías el tiempo patrullando, ella tuvo la amabilidad de presentarse –jay respondio alegre como era costumbre en el, es el tipo mas amigable que conozco aun mas que yo-

Después de unos pocos minutos de caminar llegamos la sala de reuniones y al entras todos estaban ya reunidos al parecer solo faltábamos Ciel, Jay y yo

Bien ya que estamos todos aquí daré inicio a esta reunión –West hablo con su frialdad acostumbrada-

Todos tomamos asiento en las sillas que había en este cuarto atentos y esperando a que West explicara la situación

Bien el motivo de esta asamblea es el siguiente, hemos recibido informes desde pueblo lavanda los cuales indican la presencia del equipo rocket en varias partes del pueblo

_Así que por fin empezaron a moverse... -pensé-_

Disculpe jefe pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?, que la policía de lavanda se encargue –dijo jay -

Buena observación Reston pero el problema es este, la aparente inactividad de los rocket fue debido a que se dedicaron a reclutar y entrenar nuevos miembros para la organización. Como sabemos esto? Se preguntaran. pues por el aumento en las denuncias, no solamente en lavanda, también en ciudad Verde, ciudad celeste, ciudad azafrán y mas recientemente a la afueras de Azulona.

Todos escudábamos atentamente, era mas que claro que intentaban hacer algo a gran escala.

El modo de operación sigue siendo el mismo?-ahora era Ciel quien preguntaba-

No del todo detective Ciel, si prioridad por ahora es ek robo de objetos valiosos, joyería, pinturas cualquier cosa que sea valiosa y están dejan en segundo plano a los Pokémon auque esto no deja de ser importante puesto que el numero de Pokémon desaparecidos también aumento.

Les apuesto una caja de rosquillas cubiertas de mermelada a que planean un gran ataque, solo hay que averiguar que es lo que quieren –dije hablando en voz alta para que todos escucharan-

El pelos necios Asher tiene razón jefe cual es el plan? –pregunto Jay-

Primero se harán rondas por toda la ciudad, si encuentran a alguna agente del equipo rocket pónganlo bajo custodia inmediatamente, segundo vayan a la armería y cada uno tome una Tonfa PR-24, no usaremos armas de fuego amenos que sea extremamente necesario, recuerden que nuestro objetivo principal es averiguar que es lo que traman. Bien eso es todo ya pueden retirarse

todos salimos de la sala de conferencias para continuar con nuestro deber. A lo largo del día West informo de la misma forma a los departamentos restantes al igual que se dio aviso a los patrulleros y a la policía Pokémon.

Mientras tanto Ciel y yo fuimos directo a la armería la cual es un gran cuarto en el tercer piso, este lugar esta lleno de estantes blindados de gran tamaño donde están depositadas todas las armas y de la estación. Caminamos asta un pequeño mostrador donde una joven de tez clara, cabello rubio y ojos verdes le daba mantenimiento a una escopeta, aquella señorita estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que tenia visitas.

hola –salude interrumpiendo su concentración-

Eh... perdón, en que puedo ayudarles? -pregunto-

Necesitamos un par de PR-24 –Ciel dijo-

Enseguida –contesto aquella linda Joven abriendo uno de los estantes mas próximos y tomando las instrumentos indicados para después volver detrás del pequeño mostrador-

Aquí tienen –dijo entregándole las armas a Ciel quien me entrego una-

Gracias –Ciel hablo-

Oye es a primera vez que te veo por aquí, donde esta el viejo Mike? -pregunte-

Pues vera acabo de ser transferida de ciudad verde , mi superior es decir Mike esta de vacaciones y mi nombre es Helen Biatty y por ahora soy la encargada aquí. – respondio jovialmente-

Encantado en conocerte, yo soy Madigan Scott Asher y ella es mi compañera Ciel Adnett –dije –

El gusto es mío – expresó jovialmente-

Bien Helen tengo un favor que pedirte, el apuntador láser de mi arma no funciona desde hace unas semanas, crees poder arreglarlo? -pregunte-

Claro ese es mi trabajo – respondio sonriente-

Bien aquí tienes –dije dándole mi arma-

Oh genial una P-229, estará lista en 3 días máximo, pero tienes alguna otra de repuesto? – preguntó mirándome-

Si es una nueve milímetros común pero servirá, esta almacenada aquí mismo, en el estante G-6 –le dije señalando el estante- podrías abrirlo por favor?

Enseguida detective Asher –dijo tomando unas llaves y caminando asi el estante blindado-

Puedes llamarme scott –le dije sonriendo como solo yo se hacerlo-

Esta bien /// -respondio para después abrir el ya tan mencionado estante- oh!!! Por dios! pero que tenemos aquí OO!!!

Es mi armario blindado personal, aquí guardo todas mis armas puesto que no puedo tenerlas en mi casa además no es para tanto -dije sin darle mucha importancia, Ciel también parecía un tanto sorprendida-

Pero tienes de todo, nueve milímetros, cargadores, un par de escopetas, también una gran cantidad de munición y esto es... un Sig550 completamente equipado! acaso eres francotirador? –pregunto muy entusiasmada-

Solo aficionado, únicamente lo eh usado en las olimpiadas de la policía -respondí, era agradable verla tan entusiasta, debe ser tan fanática de las armas como yo, además era divertido verla tan alegre-

Oye scott para que quieres tanto armamento? –Helen pregunto aun mirando mi estante-

Por si los Zombies atacan –respondí –

Eh? –Helen puso su atención en mi al igual que Ciel-

Creo que as visto mucha televisión ¬¬ -dijo Ciel mientras me miraba feo-

U la verdad solo soy un coleccionista, un simple coleccionista –respondí para salir de apuros pero ciertamente esos zombies no me tomarían por sorpresa-

scott realmente siento interrumpir tu charla y como revelas tu miedo oculto a personajes de ficción pero tenemos que irnos, toma tu repuesto y pongámonos en marcha ¬¬ -dijo Ciel aun mirándome feo-

esta bien –dije para después tomar una de las pistola y un par de cargadores para después cerrar el estante-

ya era hora –Ciel dijo para después salir de la armería-

bien Helen te veré después –dije despidiéndome-

adiós vuelve pronto y recuerda que tu arma estará lista en tres días –dijo despidiéndose-

después de salir de la armería comenzamos con las rondas, este día nos tocaba la ronda matutina, desafortunadamente no encontramos rastro de los rocket, después de las rondas nos encargábamos de casos pequeños en cierto modo fáciles de resolver, si lo vemos de una manera optimista esta ciudad era muy pacifica y un tanto aburrida.

Luego de tres días todo seguía igual de monótono, hubo algunos encuentros con agentes del equipo rocket pero siempre lograron escapar y como Helen prometió mi arma estaba lista y en seguida de entregármela, nos quedamos charlando sobre muchas cosas, más tarde de y después de un rato de charlar, escuche el sonido de pisadas, como si un snorlax gigante anduviera suelto por la estación luego Ciel entro a la armería y me saco arrastrando, entonces recordé que teníamos que salir a hacer nuestra ronda después de aquel ajetreo el resto del día fue muy tranquilo

Cuando mi turno termino y en el trayecto de regreso a casa, pensaba muchas cosas, mi bien merecido día libre por fin había llegado pero ya tenia planes con mi hijo, siendo sincero estaba un poco nervioso no tenia idea de cómo atrapar un Pokémon... pero no debe ser tan difícil... eso creo, posteriormente de mucho pensar llegue a casa sin ningún contratiempo a casa.

A la mañana siguiente desperté lleno de energía era sábado, un día soleado, perfecto para atrapar Pokémon, todo estaba preparado, solamente tenia que conducir asta ciudad azafrán. Después de mi rutina mañanera y luego de un buen desayuno salí con rumbo a ciudad azafrán junto con arcanine. Moon y Andrew no quisieron acompañarnos.

En el trayecto escuchaba música, arcanine por ser muy grande estaba dentro de su Pokebola, mientras viajaba de pronto pensé en Ciel, alguna vez tendría que invitarla a salir, en fin ya habrá tiempo para ello.

Pasadas un par de horas llegue a ciudad azafrán y por fin pude llegar a la mansión Minami, después de que me fue permitido el acceso conduje asta muy cerca de la entrada. entre y fui recibido por Ryu.

Scott gusto en verte como estas –me saludo con un apretón de manos-

Bien pero dime donde esta mi muchacho ? –dije preguntando-

Bien esta en su habitación preparándose, pero escucha scott hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia la gran sala de la mansión, yo le seguí-

Si es por los documentos de adopción de Moon, los envié por correo a tu oficina hace unos días, disculpa la tardanza pero estaba asta el cuello de trabajo –le dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza-

No es eso. veras, recuerdas a Eileen Hart? La linda y amable asistente personal de Arisa –pregunto sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza-

Si la recuerdo bien, su hija nació una semana después que Matthew –dije recordándola -

hace una semana murió en un accidente de trafico –me dijo mirando al piso- y todo por cumplir un estúpido capricho de mi hermana

Y que hay de su hija, esta bien? -pregunte-

Si, como recordaras Eileen era madre soltera, por lo que nosotros nos haremos cargo de su hija. es lo menos que podemos hacer –dijo aun con una mirada triste-

Ya veo -respondí-

Bien scott solo quería saber si no te importaría llevarla con ustedes, desde que llego no se separa de Matthew, el a sido un apoyo importante para ella -dijo-

Por mi no hay problema, me gusta ayudar, además dices que nunca se separan eh?... ya puedo ver la boda! Si! Serra una gran fiesta –dije con estrellitas en los ojos-

Jajaja no crees que exageras un poco? Solo tienen 8 años! –ryu dijo después de reír un poco-

Solo quería hacerte reír -dije-

Scott!!!

Escuche una voz conocida a mis espaldas, por lo que giré para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz.

OH Ari-chan como estas ? –pregunte con una sonrisa sarcástica-

Bien gracias por preguntar y te eh dicho que no me llames así –Arisa respondio-

Como sea, en que puedo ayudarte, sabes tengo prisa –dije fríamente-

Ven a mi habitación necesitamos hablar -respondio-

Que es tan importante que no podemos discutirlo aquí mismo? –pregunte –

Solo calla y acompáñame –ordeno-

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que discutir, te eh dicho que tengo prisa, si quieres decir me algo hazlo aquí mismo –respondí molesto olvidándome por completo que Ryu estaba aun lado mío solo observando en silencio-

Bien si así lo quieres –respondio enojada igualmente olvidándose que Ryu estaba presente –

Habla ya... – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos –

Quiero que nos volvamos a casar, quiero que vuelvas aquí, quiero que vuelvas a ser mío! –dijo mirándome fijamente-

Aun la miraba a los ojos, estaba lejos de estar sorprendido, aquellas palabras me irritaron mucho.

Eso de ningún modo pasara –le dije secamente-

Que? No puedes hacerme esto, tu debes que estar junto a mi! –dijo alzando un poco la voz-

Dices que "tengo" que estar a tu lado, Porque razón? -pregunte-

Porque me perteneces! -grito-

Hablas como si yo fuera una "cosa", solo me quieres porque no puedes tenerme, porque soy la única "cosa" que se te a escapado de las manos, desde que te conocí siempre fuiste así, obtenías siempre lo que querías, siempre me engañe a mi mismo, pensé que con el tiempo cambiarias, cuando nació nuestro hijo tenia la esperanza de que seria diferente pero no, fui un estúpido al creer todo eso –dije-

Pero aun te amo! –dijo fuertemente-

Mentira!!! Fue tu culpa que esto terminara al querer controlar cada aspecto de mi vida –dije esta vez fui yo quien grito-

Me culpas por querer que fueras perfecto –dijo fingiendo estar dolida-

Ese es el punto! Yo no quiero ser perfecto, ser perfecto es una carga tremenda y solo soy humano, además tu no eres nadie para decidir que es lo que debo o no debo hacer –respondí -

Bien si pero si no vuelves a mi entonces no veras a tu hijo nunca –dijo sonriendo-

Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, tenemos un acuerdo –dije secamente-

Claro que puedo, puedo hacer lo que quiera, tengo el poder y los recursos necesarios, así que tu decides cariño –dijo triunfalmente-

Me estaba poniendo en una situación muy complicada, con todo esos recursos podría hacer mas que eso después de todo yo solo era un simple policía... pero Ryu quien asta entonces se había mantenido en silencio hablo.

Arisa ya basta!, asta ahora yo nunca me entrometí en sus asuntos ni cuando se separaron pero esta vez estas yendo muy lejos, si estas dispuesta a seguir, ten en cuenta quede que scott tiene todo mi apoyo no por nada soy el mejor abogado de azafrán–dijo desafiante-

Como quieras –Arisa contesto-

No me intimidas Arisa y que te quede claro que no soy una marioneta a la que puedas manipular, escúchame bien , yo no siento nada por ti así que solo déjame en paz –le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Ella estaba apunto de reprochar pero un niño castaño de 8 ocho años seguido de una niña de cabello negro de la misma edad entraron en escena tomados de la mano y al parecer no habían escuchado la conversación. Era mi hijo quien sin quererlo llego en el momento menos apropiado.

Papa –dijo acercándose a mi- ya estamos preparados podemos irnos ya?

Por supuesto.–dije aprovechando la oportunidad que tenia para salir-

Que bien, Aine puede ir con nosotros verdad? –pregunto mirándome–

Claro que puede! -dije-

Vez, te dije que si te dejaría venir –Matthew dijo mirando a la pequeña niña-

Gracias –dijo quedamente la pequeña Aine-

Bien Ryu nos vemos hasta la tarde –dije y después comencé a caminar hacia la salida-

Scott espera aun no hemos terminado!!! –dijo Arisa –

Niños díganle Bye-bye a Ari-chan –dije ingnorandola y poniendo fin a ese drama telenovelesco-

Sin mas salimos con rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad al oeste de ciudad azafrán en una zona de hierva alta, allí podríamos capturar algunos Pokémon, aunque seria la primera vez que hago esto con la ayuda de Arcanine será mas sencillo...

Continuara...

Notos del Autor:

antes que nada pido una gran disculpa por el retraso, siendo sincero este capitulo me llevo mas tiempo del que tenia planeado, espero no me vuelva suceder. este cap tiene de todo(eso creo) espero que les guste y en lo personal creo que la parte final es muy estilo telenovela , pero asi lo tenia planeado y me di cuenta asya que termine de escribir pero me gusto como quedo, porfavor agradeceria que me dejaran su opinion la cual es muy importante

bien ya para despedirme quiero dar gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic, es po ustedes que continuo, muchas gracias. hasta el proximo cap


	7. Together With the Wind

Bitácora

Capitulo Siete.

habían pasado dos días desde que fui a capturar Pokémon y aun estoy agotado y herido... así que resumiré aquella colosal epopeya:

_Llegando a la zona de hierva alta y dejando el automóvil a un lado del camino, comenzamos la búsqueda. Arcanine fue de mucha ayuda pues con su gran olfato nos guiaban hacia ellos. El primero fue un pidgey. Arcanine comenzó la batalla con una embestida, pero el Pokémon pájaro logro evitar el ataque elevándose para después contra atacar utilizando su ataque de tornado. Arcanine lo evadió fácilmente pero ya que estaba muy cerca no tuve tanta suerte, aquel ataque me mando a volar un par de metros hacia atrás, posteriormente escapo._

_El segundo fue un mankey y la historia fue la misma, en lugar de arremeter contra arcanine se abalanzo contra mi, me hizo un golpe de karate, después me arrojo lodo en la cara y escapo. Pasados unos minutos de inactividad Aine capturo un odish ya que Arcanine lo saco fuera de combate con un Lanzallamas._

_Mi hijo y su Eevee no habían capturado nada aun, entonces de la nada, un Ditto brinco y se aferró a mi rostro, aquel evento tan inoportuno me provoco un gran susto pero trate de tomar las cosas con mucha calma._

_Quítenmelo!! Quítenmelo!! Quítenmelo!! –dije mientras corría de un lado para otro –_

_Papa quédate quieto! –escuche la voz de Matthew- Arcanine usa tu lanzallamas_

_Mi fiel amigo de fuego obedeció y después de recibir el doloroso ataque caí de espaldas, el Ditto aparentemente había quedado inconsciente._

_Bien es mi oportunidad! –dijo Matthew- _

_Mi hijo lanzo la Pokebola, la cual acertó en la parte lateral de mi cabeza... el segundo intento dio en el blanco y aquel Ditto fue capturado. Tiempo después Aine capturo un pidgey con la ayuda del Eevee._

_Lo demás es historia, antes de regresar a la mansión pasamos al centro Pokémon para que los nuevos Pokémon recibieran el tratamiento adecuado. para terminar fue un día muy divertido y doloroso._

Era una mañana nublada cuando desperté, termine mi rutina matutina y salí directo a la estación de policía, llevaba a arcanine conmigo. me ayudaría mucho por si en algún momento, tuviera un encuentro con agentes del equipo rocket, porque tratar de someter a un Arbok con una Tonfa no es lo mas fácil del mundo, como es que no se me ocurrió llevar antes a Arcanine.

Llegue a la estación 10 minutos antes de que empezara mi turno, arribe a mi escritorio y tome asiento, Ciel aun no había llegado, pero no tardaría en aparecer, tome la Pokebola de arcanine y la puse sobre el escritorio y comencé a hablarle.

Oye Arc, me ayudaras a patearle el trasero a los malos cierto?-pregunte-

La Pokebola se movió un poco.

Tomare eso como un si, pero descuida cuando todo esto termine te recompensaré, se que te encanta pasear así que nos iremos solos tu y yo a algún lado –le dije tomando la Pokebola entre mis manos-

Que haces? –escuche la voz de Ciel a mis espaldas-

Solo charlo un poco con Arcanine –dije –

Puedo saber sobre que? -pegunto-

Solo cosas de hombres, no lo entenderías –dije simplemente-

Que quieres decir ¬¬ -dijo mirándome fijamente-

Nada, olvídalo. Cambiando de tema que tenemos para hoy? –

pregunte-

nada en especial salvo las rondas –respondio –

Oh vaya, estamos un poco faltos de acción no crees? -pregunte-

Pues yo prefiero que todo este en calma –Ciel respondio serenamente-

Si creo que tienes razón –dije sin darle mucha importancia-

Claro que la tengo, -respondió cruzada de brazos-

Si tu lo dices. Bien te parece si empezamos a patrullar, tengo ganas de un café caliente –dije poniéndome en marcha-

Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto para después seguirme- Hey! Espérame!

Había transcurrido una hora desde que comenzó el patrullaje y mientras pasábamos frente al centro Pokémon, un par de agentes del equipo rocket salieron rápidamente llevando consigo un saco que supuse estaría lleno de Pokebolas. Los rocket al notar nuestra presencia( es decir, cuando Ciel gritó "Están bajo arresto!!!") trataron de huir. Rápidamente salí del auto y arroje la Pokebola de arcanine comenzando la persecución a pie mientras Ciel trataría de cerrarles el camino con el automóvil.

La persecución no duro mucho ya que Ciel logro su cometido, al cerrarles el paso no les quedo de otra mas que luchar, rápidamente uno de ellos lanzo una Pokebola de la cual salió un Koffing pero no fue rival para arcanine que con un lanzallamas derroto fácilmente al humeante Pokémon y después puso fuera de combate al dueño del koffing con un derribo, el agente rocket restante se rindió sin oponer resistencia.

Una vez bajo custodia ya en la estación comenzaron los interrogatorios, fue algo complicado pero obtuvimos información muy valiosa, mas explícitamente, la localización de 2 bases de operaciones y 4 bodegas situadas en ciudad azulona. ya estamos trazando el plan de acción y en 24 horas estaremos listos para asestar un buen golpe al equipo rocket.

El plazo de 24 horas se consumió rápidamente, estábamos completamente preparados para hacer una detención a gran escala contábamos con el completo apoyo de la policía Pokémon. Nos dividimos en 6 grupos de asalto cada uno designado a un área. Cuando cada grupo estaba situado donde debían comenzó la operación.

Yo estaba en el grupo uno, encargado de una de las bases de operaciones situada al este de la ciudad. cuando ingresamos a esta la hayamos vacía pero con evidentes rastros de que fue abandonada muy rápidamente. Lo mismo sucedió en la segunda base, por fortuna las bodegas aun contenían las cosas robadas entre ellas muchos Pokémon. Después de todo no fue un fracaso total, pero pienso que esto no fue coincidencia, tal vez hay alguien en la estación esta filtrando información, es la única explicación a este escape tan repentino o quizá yo estoy siendo demasiado paranoico. eh visto mucha televisión últimamente pero siempre hay que tener la mente abierta a cualquier posibilidad.

Una semana paso desde la fallida operación pero gracias a que se monto una guardia permanente en aquellos lugares pudimos poner bajo arresto a un rocket que intento entrar a una de las bodegas. Los detalles de cómo se llevo acabo la vigilancia los omitiré, fue realmente aburrido y lo único interesante fue que Ciel me tiro café caliente en los pantalones por decir que Helen era mas bonita que ella, por supuesto que estaba bromeando, en verdad hay ocasiones en que no la entiendo.

Era jueves, todo transcurría con normalidad, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y ya se asomaban las primeras estrellas, aquel día Ciel y yo tendríamos que cubrir un turno doble, nos encontrábamos en la estación tomando un pequeño descanso antes de volver nuevamente a la calles. Charlaba un poco con Ciel, sobre cualquier cosa, quería invitarla a salir y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, aquel momento mágico fue interrumpido por un oficial uniformado.

Chicos! Tiene que ver esto! –se apresuro a encender una televisión, sintonizado un canal de noticias-

"En este momento son las 6:35 PM tiempo de Kanto y la situación en ciudad azafrán es critica, si acaba de sintonizarnos déjeme informarle que hace apenas unas horas el edificio principal de la corporación Silph y algunos inmuebles aledaños fueron tomados a la fuerza por unidades de combate del equipo rocket y los esfuerzos de la policía han sido hasta el momento ineficaces ya que con la ayuda de Pokémon de alto nivel como Rhydon y Nidoking capaces de utilizar el Hyper Rayo han mantenido a raya a la fuerza policial también se tiene en cuente que dentro del edificio de Silph se tienen como rehenes a trabajadores, ejecutivos y visitantes. lo motivos del ataque y las exigencias para liberar a los rehenes aun son desconocidos. Eso es todo por el momento "

que les parase? ciudad azafrán se a convertido en una zona de guerra –dije sin darle importancia al asunto, pero de todas formas llamaría a la mansión para saber como se encuentran-

esto es muy alarmante, como puedes decirlo así de simple? –Ciel me pregunto mientras me miraba en verdad parecía preocupada-

lo siento pero esto no me sorprende para nada, ya sabíamos que algo así pasaría, pero no pensé que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada –le dije dirigiéndome a un video-teléfono

rápidamente llegue al aparato, llame a la mansión y mi llamada fue atendida por alguien de la servidumbre a quien reconocí como la ama de llaves.

Hola –salude para después preguntar- escuche las malas noticias esta todo bien por allá?

Oh señor Asher, Aquí en la mansión esta todo bien pero... –respondio –

Pero que? –pregunte mientras mi sentimiento de todo esta bien en el mundo se esfumaba sustituido por preocupación-

Vera, la señora Arisa aun esta en Silph trabajando, el señor Ryu y los dos niños estaban visitando a la señora cuando ocurrió la invasión del equipo rocket y...

Espera un segundo –dije interrumpiendo- me estas insinuando que Ryu, mi hijo y su amiguita están el edificio de Silph que ahora esta lleno de rockets?

Si así es pero no tenia que ser tan redundante... -respondio-

Maldición!! –grite, me sentía muy molesto pero trate de controlarme un poco- discúlpame por gritar y gracias por la información

Sin decir mas termine con la llamada y regrese a mi escritorio donde Ciel esperaba. Estaba furioso y eso no me pasaba muy a menudo, trate de tranquilizarme, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, había que pensar claramente.

Ciel vamos tenemos que ayudar –dije mirándola fijamente-

Lo se pero que podemos hacer? -pregunto-

No lo se, algo se nos ocurrirá en el camino, vamos –le respondí y luego comencé a caminar-

Detente ahí! Madigan me gusta tu espíritu pero esta no es la forma de proceder –West apareció seguido de algunos oficiales- además si quieres ayudar este es tu día de suerte

Que quiere decir? -pregunte-

Ya lo veras –respondio simplemente- ok todos, su atención por favor!

West hablo fuerte y firmemente, todos prestaron atención rápidamente, una vez logrado su cometido West comenzó a hablar.

Bien, escuchen atentamente, a estas alturas ya deben saber acerca de la situación que esta viviendo ciudad azafrán cierto? -pregunto-

Si –respondimos todos los que estaban presentes-

Correcto. La situación es esta, ciudad azafrán solicita ayuda y nosotros, la policía de Azulona atenderá el llamado pero la participación es voluntaria. ahora díganme, alguien aquí tiene algún Pokémon que pueda combatir? –pregunto mientras nos miraba esperando una respuesta-

Arcanine y yo estamos listos –yo fui el primero en hablar-

Yo tengo un blastoise –escuché a alguien decir-

Y yo un Raichu –escuche a otra persona-

Butterfree y yo ayudaremos –escuche a una chica-

Bien ustedes cuatro síganme, los que decidan ir diríjanse al estacionamiento, tienen 25 minutos para prepararse –dicho esto, West comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina mientras mis otros tres compañeros y yo lo seguíamos-

Rápidamente llegamos y después de que todos estuviésemos dentro cerré la puerta y West empezó a hablar.

Escuchen bien, nuestra papel en esto es distinto, nosotros formaremos un equipo especial Pokémon y nuestro trabajo será: entrar en el edicifio de la corporación Silph, limpiar y asegurar cada piso y poner a salvo a los rehenes –dijo explicando la situación-

En pocas palabras nosotros limpiaremos el camino para que los demás rescaten a los rehenes y pongan bajo arresto a los rocket que derribemos no es cierto?, pero Jefe no cree que es demasiado para solamente 4 personas? -pregunte- el edificio es muy grande

Descuida no estaremos solos, actuaremos en conjunto con los equipos especiales de ciudad celeste, ciudad carmín y naturalmente de ciudad azafrán -West respondio con tono neutral-

Eso me quita un peso de encima –dijo la chica dueña del butterfree una linda jovencita pelirosa de nombre Karen que apenas tenia un año de servicio-

Si -dijeron al unísono Josh y John dueños del blastosie y el raichu respectivamente. Al igual que Ciel ellos eran detectives novatos, pero ellos entraron dos mes antes que ella-

Usaremos alguna clase de armamento? -pregunte-

Buena pregunta Asher, utilizaremos armamento Anti-disturbios -respondio-

De que clase? –pregunto josh-

Granadas Cegadoras y de Humo, Balas de Goma y una nueva y potente vara eléctrica que dejara fuera de combate a algún agresor pero solo funciona con humanos, sin embargo hay algo mas -dijo-

Que cosa? -pregunte-

También llevaremos munición real, si por alguna circunstancia algún agente del equipo rocket pone en riesgo la vida de alguno de los rehenes, nuestra prioridad será neutralizar al atacante y poner a salvo al rehén, esta claro? -pregunto-

Si –respondimos los cuatro al unísono-

Solo tengo una pequeña pregunta –le dije al jefe West-

Cual? -pregunto-

Puedo ser yo quien comande al equipo? –pregunte inocentemente –

Claro que no! Mi Gengar y yo estamos a cargo, aun te falta experiencia –dijo alzando un poquito la voz- ahora vayan quiero que se pongan el equipamiento táctico (mini nota: no recuerdo bien como se le llama a ese tipo de vestimenta pero imagínense el uniforme de los S.W.A.T solo que sin el casco y el pasa montañas)

A la orden –dijo Karen comenzando la retirada mientras la seguíamos pero de nueva cuenta West hablo-

Si hacen esto bien es posible que se ganen un asenso, así que esfuércense –esto lo dijo mas animado- yo los alcanzare en unos minutos así que esperen con los demás

Si –respondimos para después salir e ir rápidamente a los vestidores-

Luego de unos minutos mis tres nuevos amigos y yo estábamos listos y completamente equipados. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde todos los voluntarios esperaban. a la primera persona que vi fue a Ciel que me miraba con un leve sonrojo, ella llevaba puesto un chaleco anti-balas, al igual que los demás.

Oye Ciel, crees que esto me hace ver mas sexy? –pregunte acercándome a ella con la sonrisa marca Asher-

Si... quiero decir!... por que llevas puesto ese uniforme? –me

pregunto, el sonrojo se esfumo al darse cuenta de mi atuendo-

pues veras los otros chicos y yo seremos la principal fuerza de ataque, entraremos al edificio de Silph y dejaremos el camino libre para que ustedes rescaten y aseguren a los rehenes – le dije en tono normal -

pero que dices? Eso es muy peligroso! –dijo mirándome –

si ahora que lo pienso en verdad es muy peligroso, podría regresar gravemente Herido... si es que regreso –le dije, intentando hacer una broma-

que? No digas eso ... –Ciel se veía un poco alarmada, asustarla no era mi intención-

antes de que pudiera continuar el jefe West entro en escena con el mismo uniforme que nosotros y comenzó a dar ordenes

ya estamos todos aquí cierto?, vaya son mas voluntarios de lo que esperaba, gracias, ahora aborden sus vehículos, el plan de acción que tomaran se les explicara una vez que estemos allá, así que en marcha –después de terminar abordo su auto, los demás hicimos lo mismo y nos pusimos en marcha-

durante gran parte del trayecto Ciel y yo íbamos en silencio, el cual era muy incomodo, ella miraba por su ventana y yo tenia la vista fija en el camino. lucia triste, tenia que hacer algo.

Ciel estas preocupada por mi? –hable apaciblemente -

Si –respondio sin apartar su mirada de la ventana-

No te preocupes por eso todo saldrá bien! –dije alegre –

Como lo sabes!? Por que todo lo tomas tan a la ligera!? Por que te metes en tantos problemas!? –pregunto esta vez mirándome fijamente- solo no quiero que te pasa nada...

Perdóname por hacer que te preocupes –dije y tome su mano suavemente – Te haré una pequeña promesa

Una promesa? –pregunto con un leve rubor en su rostro-

Si, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine tendremos una cita te gustaría? –pregunte –

Si -respondio levemente-

Muy bien es una promesa, lo vez? ahora ya tengo un motivo para regresar con bien –le dije sonriendo- quiero verte sonreír nuevamente

La situación había cambiado, el ambiente de tensión se había esfumado. Cumpliría mi promesa pase lo que pase, además tenia que rescatar a mi familia no podía simplemente dejar que me mataran. Después de un rato Ciel hablo un poco.

Scott.. hay algo que quiero decirte –me dijo suavemente-

Enserio? Que cosa? -pregunte-

Veras... t-tu ...me...g-gus ...-ella tartamudeaba un poco-

Oh! Ciel por cierto –dije interrumpiéndola- Ese chaleco blindado te hace ver muy muy Sexy!

Eh? Scott! que cosas dices! –dijo alzando la voz, cruzándose de brazos y fijando su atención nuevamente en la ventana-

Vamos no te enojes –le dije riendo un poco- además que es lo que me querías decir?

Nada, olvídalo arruinaste el momento –dijo regresando a su tono normal- te lo diré después

Como quieras -respondí- mira! ya casi llegamos

Arribamos a ciudad azafrán al filo de las 8:40 PM. El puesto de operaciones estaba a unas calles, se logro recuperar algunos de los inmuebles alrededor del edificio de Silph, un Helicóptero de la policía al intentar acercarse fue derribado por los Hyper rayos de algunos Rhydon. Solo quedaba esperar.

Repentinamente pensé en como se encontraría mi familia, ya no era momento de jugar, tenia que ponerme serio, la vida de cientos estaban en las manos de unos cuantos y yo soy algo torpe con las manos.

La operación empezaría a las 10:00 PM, durante aquel tiempo se dieron ordenes y se pulieron detalles, el plan tenia que ser lo mas preciso posible y tomando en cuenta el tiempo, no había mucho por hacer.

El momento de ponernos en acción había llegado por fin, la operación había dado inicio. la policía Pokémon y entrenadores voluntarios habían hecho una gran contribución al despejar casi por completo las calles, de esta manera entraremos directamente en el edificio.

En total se habían formado 4 grupos especiales, cada uno formado por 5 personas. Rápidamente nos dividimos y subimos a bordo de camiones blindados, los cuales nos dejarían a un par de metros de la entrada, el primer paso había salido bien, bajamos velozmente de los camiones, que después de cumplir su objetivo regresaron rápidamente al puesto de operaciones. Entramos lo mas rápida y silenciosamente posible y salvo por 5 agentes que fueron sometidos rápidamente, la planta baja del edificio estaba completamente vacía.

Alcanzaríamos los pisos superiores por medio de las escaleras, el edificio tenia en total 12 pisos, el equipo de azafrán se encargaría del cuarto piso, nosotros el equipo de azulona nos apoderaríamos del tercer piso, el equipo de Carmín del segundo y el equipo de celeste del primero.

Manteníamos la comunicación entre nosotros y con la base por medio de transmisores, en el momento de encontrar rehenes se daría aviso a la base después de asegurar el área.

la ambiente era de tensión, la batalla había dado inicio en los cuatro pisos que intentábamos recuperar, Arcanine y yo combatíamos cuerpo a cuerpo a los rocket, no podía dejar que Arcanine utilizara sus ataques de fuego, podría crear un incendio, sin embargo los ataques físicos de Arcanine eran igual de efectivos, mientras tanto yo utilizaba las balas de goma y la vara eléctrica.

El escenario era similar con mis compañeros, Josh y John realizaban un buen trabajo de equipo, ya que el Blastoise con sus ataques de agua empapaba a los rocket y a sus Pokémon, y el Raichu los dejaba fuera de combate o paralizados con un fuerte ataque eléctrico, el Gengar de West utilizaba el ataque de lamida y dejaba fuera de combate a los rocket incluso antes de que pudieran recibir ayuda de sus Pokémon, con Karen y su butterfree las acciones eran similares con el ataque de polvo de sueño.

Por el transmisor el equipo celeste informo que había terminado con el piso 1 y procedería al piso 5, minutos después el equipo carmín informo que avanzaría al piso 6, nosotros habíamos terminado con el piso 4 e iríamos al piso 7, no había sido fácil manejar a los rocket y terminamos algo lastimados nada de gravedad.,fueron mas de 20. note una extraña similitud, todos sin excepción llevaban una extraña mochila blanca, pero por ahora teníamos que seguir.

En nuestro camino al siguiente piso, el equipo de azafrán aseguro completamente el piso en el que estaban. El plan marchaba a la perfección. Habíamos llegado al piso 7, antes de entrar, el jefe West le pidió a su gengar que se volviera invisible, entrara a realizar una pequeña y rápida revisión, luego de unos pocos minutos el Pokémon fantasma apareció y le dijo algo a su entrenador, después West se dirigió a nosotros.

Gengar dice que hay alrededor de 50 agentes –dijo hablando en voz baja-

Vaya son demasiados... un momento su Pokémon sabe contar? Además entiende lo que dice? -pregunte-

Gengar es mas inteligente que tu scott y entenderlo es cuestión de practica, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos -respondio-

Si usted lo dice... –le dije-

Y que vamos a hacer? –pregunto John-

Ahora lo veras –respondio y luego giro hacia su Pokémon- gengar quiero que entre y utilices tu ataque de hipnosis, nosotros entraremos en 2 minutos esta claro?

El Pokémon fantasma asintió, levito un poco y atravesó la pared, pasado el plazo de dos minutos, entramos velozmente solo para encontrar a casi todos los ocupantes de aquel piso, en el suelo aparentemente dormidos.

Jefe creo que pudimos hacer esto desde el principio...- Karen comento-

Tal vez tengas razón -respondio- pero ahora ya es tarde

Ven por eso yo debía ser el líder –les dije mirando a los agentes que dormían en el frió suelo-

Claro que no, si tu hubieses sido el líder, solamente hubieras incendiado el edificio – West dijo mientras su gengar regreso a su lado-

Chicos no es momento para discutir –dijo John al instante que su raichu utilizaba una onda trueno-

Los rocket restantes se estaban reagrupando, eran 10, los otros aun yacían inconscientes, intentaron atacarnos directamente pero el blastoise de josh utilizo sus cañones de agua derribándolos. Como habían quedado completamente empapados y se había formado un charco, me acerque un poco, me agache y puse la vara eléctrica en el charco, lo demás es historia, la descarga los dejo inconscientes.

Listo, ya tenemos el séptimo piso, pero aun no hemos encontrado rehenes, jefe creo que debería dar el aviso –dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie-

Correcto –dijo tomando su comunicador-

Pero no pudo dar el informe ya que una explosión cimbro el edificio

Que rayos fue eso! –exclamo josh-

Una fuerte explosión, vino de los pisos inferiores –Karen respondio-

Genial, no puedo localizar a mi familia y ahora esto –dije algo desanimado-

Aquí el equipo de azulona cual es la situación? –West intentaba comunicarse con los demás equipos-

Aquí el equipo de carmín, no sabemos que sucedió –escuchamos por el radio - terminábamos de asegurar el área cuando sucedió

De pronto se escucho por el transmisor, se escuchaba débilmente

Aquí el líder del equipo azafrán, la detonación ocurrió aquí en el cuarto piso, un par de weezing utilizaron el ataque de Explosión, necesitamos ayuda, tenemos heridos de gravedad –dijo endeblemente aquella voz-

Rayos!. Karen, Josh!, vaya y atiendan a los heridos – West ordeno-

De inmediato –dijeron ambos y salieron rápidamente para auxiliar –

Nosotros proseguiremos al piso 8, recuerden que nuestro objetivo primordial es rescatar a los rehenes –dijo para después tomar el transmisor- equipo de azulona a base de operaciones, se a asegurado los pisos del 1 al 7, manden el apoyo inmediatamente, hay heridos que requieren atención medica.

Enterado, la caballería va en camino –escuchamos la voz proveniente del transmisor- han encontrado a los rehenes?

Aun no, deben estar juntos, en los pisos superiores –respondio West- lo averiguaremos pronto

West corto la comunicación y avanzo en dirección al octavo piso, John y yo solamente lo seguimos. Llegamos rápidamente a la entrada del octavo piso pero antes de que West ordenara a su Gengar utilizar la hipnosis, me adelante.

Espere jefe, ahora lo haremos de la manera divertida –dije tomando un par de granadas cegadoras, abrí la puerta de una patada, le quite el seguro con la boca a ambas granadas y las arroje unos instantes después detonaron creando un gran destello luminoso- lo ve? Así es mejor

Sin decir nada mas entramos rápidamente, esta vez solo eran 10 agentes, los cuales sufrían los efectos, mientras aun se frotaban los ojos comenzamos el ataque.

Arcanine, utiliza velocidad extrema! – Arcanine obedeció moviéndose a una velocidad impresiónate, golpeando a un par de agentes-

Raichu, onda trueno! –john ordeno-

Gengar bola sombra! –West también ordeno un ataque-

Acabamos con 9 agentes rápidamente, pero el décimo agente, era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, utilizo a un Magneton y a un Golem al mismo tiempo, el Raichu de John quedo fuera de combate al querer atacar al Golem pero John derribo al agente rocket con unos cuantos disparos de balas de goma, sin embargo los Pokémon continuaron atacando, Arcanine y yo nos encargamos del Magneton y West del Golem, esta fue una batalla difícil, los ataque físicos de Arcanine no eran muy eficientes, solamente quedaba utilizar sus ataques de fuego aunque había el riesgo de provocar un incendio, no tenia otra elección.

Arcanine utiliza llamarada! –ordene el ataque, aunque creo que exagere un poco-

El Pokémon de fuego lanzo una gran bola de fuego que rápidamente envolvió al Magneton, dejándolo inconsciente, afortunadamente no hubo incendio, pero el símbolo del fuego quedo grabado en una pared.

El Gengar de West solamente durmió al Golem y después gengar utilizo el ataque come sueños, dejando al pesado Pokémon roca casi sin energías.

El rocket dueño de Golem y Magneton tenia una radio, West la tomo y de pronto un mensaje fue trasmitido.

Atención, "Encontramos lo que vinimos a buscar" sin embargo la policía tiene bajo control el 80 de edificio, el plan de escape se ejecutara en 45 segundos, estén listos –la voz corto la comunicación-

Plan de escape? A que se referirán? -pregunte- además a donde tienen a los rehenes?

pero porque invadieron el edificio en primer lugar? Que cosa estaban buscando? –pregunto John aun atendiendo a su Raichu-

Lo ignoro completamente, tengo entendido que el presidente de Silph forma parte de los rehenes, el debe saber –West respondio- pero estén atentos

Transcurridos los 45 segundos, se dieron lugar cuatro explosiones, una después de la otra, esta vez ocurrieron fuera del edificio, posteriormente un apagón masivo casi en toda la ciudad.

Genial mas fuegos artificiales y ahora un corte eléctrico –dije a oscuras-

El apagón duro aproximadamente 5 minutos. Tan pronto regreso la energía nos fue informado que los refuerzos habían entrado al edificio. Los agentes que derrotamos aun estaban inconscientes. Los demás pronto llegarían y los pondrían bajo arresto así que continuamos al piso 9 pero estaba vació al igual que el piso 10 . En verdad habían escapado, se esfumaron completamente, pero eso ya no me preocupaba, la misión fue un éxito rotundo, los rehenes debían estar en el onceavo y doceavo piso y realmente así fue, los prisioneros del onceavo piso estaban en perfectas condiciones pero mi familia no estaba con ellos. John por ordenes de West se quedo en este piso mientras el y yo subíamos a asegurar el ultimo piso. El piso 12 también estaba vació y muy desordenado, los rehenes estaban repartidos por todos lados en perfectas condiciones aunque aun algo asustados.

Somos del departamento de policía –West grito captando la atención de todos- ya todo esta bajo control

Por fin... – suspire mas relajado- ya me quiero ir a dormir

Papa! –escuche el grito de mi pequeño-

Hasta que los encuentro! –camine con Arcanine a mi lado hasta estar cerca de ellos- están bien todos?

Si –respondio mi hijo-

Ven? Les dije que vendría a rescatarnos –Ryu hablaba calmadamente-

Me alegro mucho estaba preocupado –dije sonriendo un poco, para después mirar a mi Ex recostada en el suelo- que le paso a Ari-chan?

se desmayo cuando ocurrió la primera explosión –respondio Ryu-

Ah... y díganme tuvieron miedo? –pregunte sonriendo, quería amenizar las cosas-

Claro que no! –Matthew respondio- pero Aine lloro

No es cierto! –la niña comenzó a perseguirlo-

Vaya que rápido se recuperan –dije alegre- pero dime en verdad están bien?

Descuida, no nos hicieron daño -dijo- ni siquiera nos robaron

Entonces a que vinieron? -pregunte-

Y como quieres que lo sepa? Tu eres el detective no? -respondio- pero escuche de Arisa que la corporación desarrollo un prototipo de Pokebola

Entonces eso fue lo que robaron -dije- esto le va a interesar a mi jefe

Papa! Mira traje a mi Ditto, los tontos del equipo rocket no se dieron cuenta –mi hijo regreso de jugar y abrió la Pokebola dejando salir al Pokémon Rosado-

Ditto! –exclamo alegre el pequeño Pokémon y salto hacia mi rostro-

Quítamelo!! Quítamelo!! –grite agitando los brazos-

Creo que le agradas mucho! –Ryu digo entre risas-

Si! Pero Quítamelo!! –respondí, el Ditto se había aferrado fuertemente a mi rostro-

Ditto regresa! –Matthew dijo regresando al Pokémon su bola- lo siento papa, es muy alegre pero no suele comportarse así

No te preocupes –dije tratando de recuperar el aliento-

Scott eres ti? –escuche a Arisa quien había recuperado la conciencia- Viniste a salvarme! Todavía me amas!

Sigue soñando querida -respondí-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el apoyo por fin había llegado. Vi a Ciel acercarse al jefe así que decidí ir yo también.

Lo siento, tengo que irme, el deber me llama -dije- si puedo los buscare abajo

Bien –Ryu respondio, después se dirigió a los niños- chicos despídanse

Adiós Tío Scott –dijo Aine-

Adiós linda -dije-

Enserio tienes que irte? –Matt pregunto-

Si, pero descuida, cuando pueda tendremos un duelo te parece bien? –pregunte-

Esta bien, pero después no llores cuando Eevee venza a Arcanine -respondio-

Ese es el espíritu chico –le dije alegremente- bien nos vemos

Espera Scott quiero que hablemos –Arisa hablo-

Hoy no Ari-chan tengo que trabajar –dije ignorándola- Adiós!

Espera no puedes dejarme–grito un poco molesta- y no me digas Así!

Antes de que comenzara un gran discusión regrese junto al jefe y Ciel, ella parecía realmente aliviada, se podía saber fácilmente por su feliz expresión ella iba a decirme algo pero West hablo primero.

Ya todo esta hecho, nos vamos, la policía local se encargara del resto – West dijo, parecía muy satisfecho después me hablo a mi- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu familia scott

Familia? Scott no sabia que tuvieras familia aquí –Ciel dijo, un tanto confundida- es mas ahora que lo pienso no se casi nada de ti o tu pasado

Eh? Veras es una larga historia –respondí algo nervioso –

Miren esa mujer viene hacia nosotros –Ciel dijo- parece algo histérica

Yo solo trague saliva, cerré los ojos y cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, estaba apunto de armarse una "escenita" con Arisa, esta vez frente a todo el mundo y eso incluye a Ciel y al jefe West

Scott!!! –Arisa grito-

Ahora que quieres? –me puse muy serio, empezaba a sentirme molesto-

Scott conoces a esta mujer? –Ciel pregunto confusa-

Bueno veras... –no pude terminar porque Arisa interrumpió-

Conocerlo? Señorita ese Hombre es mi Esposo –dijo enfurecida- me dejo hace algunos años

Oh...ya veo... entonces me retiro –dijo fríamente- tengo trabajo que hacer

Ciel se fue rápidamente por las escaleras, tanto su tono de voz como su expresión era muy fríos tenia que ir tras ella.

Que rayos haces? Estoy cansado de esto, entiende que ya no siento nada por ti –dije - Solo déjame en Paz

Pero... –dijo regresando a su tono normal- yo solo quiero que ...

Te lo diré una ultima vez –dije fríamente interrumpiéndola bruscamente- Déjame en Paz

Después simplemente salí del edificio con Arcanine a mi lado. Busque a Ciel por todos lados, pero no la encontré, todos los voluntarios de Azulona se habían marchado, era casi la 1:00 AM, desistí en la búsqueda, regrese a Arcanine a su Pokebola y fui a mi vehículo, allí fue donde la encontré, me estaba esperando.

Por que tardaste tanto? –pregunto –

Te estaba buscando –respondí simplemente-

Porque no me contaste de tu familia, de tus problemas –pregunto nuevamente en tono triste- pensé que confiabas en mi...

Y confió en ti –respondí suavemente- solo es una larga historia

Entonces quiero oírla –dijo en tono normal-

Bien –dije simplemente-

Abordamos mi auto, durante todo el trayecto, conté la historia de mi vida, desde como llegue a ciudad azulona hasta el momento actual

Entonces ya no tienen ningún compromiso? –preguntó, ya estaba mas animada-

Claro que no –respondí alegre-

Es un alivio –dijo sonriendo-

Eh? Por que lo dices? –pregunte algo confundió-

Olvídalo /// -respondio-

Como quieras -dije-

Pero entonces por que dijo que aun eras su esposo? –pregunto nuevamente-

No lo se –respondí, recordé algo que leí que decía que los celos y la envidia nacían de la necesidad le poseer, eso embonaba perfectamente con Arisa- posiblemente estaba celosa de ti

Estas loco? –dijo riendo un poco- ella parece una Súper modelo voluptuosa!

Si tal vez –dije pensando un poco- pero tu eres mi favorita!

Cállate no digas esas cosas//// -respondio un poco sonrojada-

Ya que aun estamos en servicio, que te parecería un café caliente? –pregunte, tantos combates abren el apetito-

Me parece perfecto -respondio-

Solo vamos a la estación para que me cambie el uniforme -dije-

Si –fue su única respuesta-

Continuara...

Notas del Autor:

Por fin el capitulo 7, lamento la tardanza tenia tarea hasta el cuello y hay ocasiones en las que solamente puedo escribir una o dos paginas, lo siento mucho y tuve problemas para publicar el episodio. Pero cambiando de tema, para la parte del edificio de Silph, me base en el juego "Pokémon Red" y "Pokémon Fire Red", puesto que esta parte jamás pasa en el Anime(aunque no eh visto mucho del anime, yo me vaso mas en los juegos), me pareció buena idea incluirla, espero les guste.

En cuanto a otras cosas de la historia, tengo planeado hacer uno o dos capítulos especiales, uno sobre las olimpiadas de la policía y otras cosas(no recuerdo bien si hay olimpiadas de la policía, pero si hay de bomberos...) pero no se si escribirlo. En cuanto al armamento descrito aquí, que quede claro que no estoy promoviendo su uso, yo solo investigo un poco, puesto que es un fic policiaco (al menos intento que así sea nn)

Y para el final pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, en especial HaldamirElf y julian manes, sin ustedes lectores, esta historia no seria posible, con esto me despido, asta el próximo capitulo


End file.
